


All Roses Come With Thorns

by curly_wurly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly_wurly/pseuds/curly_wurly
Summary: Lena is visiting National City when Kara is infected with the Red Kryptonite and they get together for a night. A rewrite of season 2 from there.





	1. Chapter 1

How dare he?

She was a god amongst these brittle, breakable mortals. She could punch through steel, fly faster than sound, catch speeding bullets. She had a body she knew humans got weak in the knees for, and her hair was nothing less than perfect all the time. She looked every inch the god she knew she was.

And yet, he still walked away.

How _dare_ he?

Her eyes began to burn so she took a large, steadying breath and forced the heat away. It wouldn’t do to burn holes through the humans. Adjusting the glasses perched on her face, Kara turned from James’ retreating back and promptly stopped thinking about him. His loss.

She scanned the moving bodies all around her instead, looking for a suitable human to rid her of the urge that was scorching its way through her body. They were all the same; sweating, drunk, dancing like they were experts when in fact they barely looked in control of their flailing limbs. Pathetic. She was a god and they were so far beneath her. Kara didn’t know why she was bothering.

She sighed and shook her head at herself. Maybe she could try another club, or perhaps a different scene altogether. She looked _fucking_ good. People should have been throwing themselves at her feet.

Just as the anger threatened to bubble up again Kara spotted her. She was emerging from the toilets, sleek black dress hugging a perfectly curvy figure. Legs stretching down into red heels, calves sculpted nicely. Kara dragged her eyes back up the woman’s body, taking in her hands and arms, collarbones and arching neck. All sublime. A jawline that made heat pool in her lower stomach. Kara drank in all of the woman, half-surprised she didn’t feel the heat of her stare. When her eyes landed on the woman’s face Kara’s breath stuttered in her chest. _Yes. I’m going home with her tonight._

Lena Luthor. Kara easily recognised her. She was a celebrity, and Kara was well aware of the history between their families, and that made her the perfect conquest. Blood red lips curled into a smirk as a faultless eyebrow raised at someone at the bar. Why was she looked at anyone other than Kara? She was going to change that. Eyes sweeping Luthor’s body once more, Kara strode forward.

She was half way to her when Luthor spotted her. She stopped abruptly, like seeing Kara had stolen her ability to walk. As well it should. Kara was aware of the affect she had on people. Luthor turned to face her fully, that smirk still attached to her beautiful face, and Kara felt an answering one twist her own lips.

It didn’t take long to close the distance. And close the distance she did.

She stopped right in Luthor’s space and felt a burst of pride at the woman’s quick intake of breath. Kara drowned out the rest of the club and zoned in on the woman in front of her, taking note of her speeding heartbeat, swallow breaths, and deeper, the smell of arousal. _Hook, line and sinker, and I haven’t even said anything yet._ Smugness curled around the thought, quickly followed by a sense of rightness. Of _course_ she didn’t need to say anything. Humans could only gape in awe at her burning presence.

“Kara.”

She made sure to breathe her name, made sure Luthor had to lean closer to properly hear her. She licked her lips and took pleasure in the way Luthor’s green eyes followed the movement.

“Lena.”

The word was also breathed, but Kara knew it was because she was so affected by her and not some kind of seduction tactic. White teeth sank into those blood lips, and Kara had to exercise sudden self-control and not grab her there and then. That heat in her lower stomach was fast becoming a wild fire.

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, would you like to get out of here?”

Luthor raised one of her flawless eyebrows and gave a low chuckle. “Forward aren’t we.” She glanced at the bar, and Kara had to keep a spark of irritation from her face. _How dare she focus on anyone besides me?_ “Let me just tell my friend I’m leaving, and I’ll call my driver.”

Kara felt victory flood her veins as she nodded, and Luthor turned and walked over to some forgettable man. She leaned against the wall as she watched Luthor gesture in her direction, making sure her arms were flexed when they both looked over. She saw Luthor’s eyes dart immediately to her tense muscles and felt her smirk deepen. This was going to be a good night.

The man nodded appreciatively at Luthor, raising his glass of disgusting alcohol at Kara. Kara ignored him. Soon enough Luthor was striding back over to her, and Kara found herself standing outside the club waiting for Luthor’s driver. The slightly smaller woman shivered, and Kara was once again reminded of her god status amongst these fragile creatures. She’d have to rein in her considerable strength tonight. She wanted to conquer Lena Luthor, not destroy her. _Well,_ she thought arrogantly. _I do want to ruin her. Thoroughly._

The car arrived in no time at all, and Kara pressed close to Luthor in the back seat. She made sure to keep their legs touching, and as they pulled out onto the road she let her hand wander to Luthor’s thigh, her fingers tracing gentle circles on the cool flesh.

Luthor’s heartbeat was still fast. She didn’t have any kind of defence against Kara, and Kara revelled in Luthor’s eager responses.

“I must say, this is the quickest I’ve ever left with someone,” Luthor said, her voice husky with want.

Kara felt the sound stab straight to her core. “Me too.” It was true. Before the red Kryptonite had freed her, she’d never even been to a club before, never mind picked someone up in one. Kara quickly quashed the scowl that almost broke across her face at the thought of how she’d limited herself. She was a god. They should be bowing to her, not expecting her to come running whenever they got their pitiful human selves in danger. It didn’t matter now. She was finally herself, she was going to utterly ruin Lena Luthor tonight, and then she was going to take on the rest of the world in the morning.

“What is it you do?”

 _Small talk, really?_ She hadn’t pegged Lena Luthor as someone who needed to fill silences with unnecessary noise. “That’s a broad question,” she answered, wondering why she was bothering. “Work? Hobbies? Talents?” The last was an octave deeper, and Kara didn’t miss the way Luthor swallowed.

Luthor cleared her throat. “Let’s start with work and go from there.”

Kara let her eyes linger on her neck before she pulled them back up to green. “I work as an assistant,” she didn’t think revealing herself as working for a magazine would go down well with Luthor. “My boss is a bitch, but strangely enough, I kind of like her.” Kara was surprised to find that was the truth. Cat Grant knew what she wanted, and she got it. There was something to admire there, even if she was a mouse to Kara’s hawk.

Luthor laughed. The sound danced around Kara’s sensitive ears in a way she liked. “Aren’t all bosses bitches? At least you like yours.”

Kara was confused. “You don’t have a boss. You’re the CEO.”

It was the wrong thing to say. Kara saw the instant Luthor shut down, her back going rigid as she pulled away slightly. “You know who I am.” It wasn’t a question.  
Kara needed to rescue this fast. She would have Lena Luthor. “Of course. Who doesn’t? But your name doesn’t matter to me –” it was the whole reason they were in the car in the first place – “you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I just have to taste you.” That part was true at least. Kara felt arousal hum through her body just as the sight of the other woman.

Luthor didn’t seem as affected by Kara as she had been just moments before. Indignation carved a path through her. “This is a one night stand,” Luthor said in a hard tone. “You will not go to the press, you will not slander my name in any way, you will not try to blackmail me in any way. I will bury you if you so much as think about it.”

Kara stared at her. “Is it weird that you’re kind of turning me on even more?” Luthor started at her for a beat, then abruptly barked out of laugh.

“Let’s just say I’ve had women try to get money out of me before, and it didn’t end well for them. I’d hate for the same to happen to someone as,” her eyes caressed Kara’s body, and she shivered under the scrutiny, “pretty as you.”

Kara scoffed. “I’m more than pretty and you know it.”

Luthor’s only answer was another smirk.  
\--  
They rode the elevator to Luthor’s hotel room in silence. Kara was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed as her teeth played with her lips. Luthor was opposite, her hands holding onto the bar as she undressed Kara with her eyes. Kara liked the attention. It was how it should be.

The elevator opened, and Kara followed Luthor out, down a short hall, and finally through the door to her room. Luthor turned to say something then but Kara had waited long enough. Cars and elevators were far too slow.

She pressed herself into Luthor, devouring the small squeak of surprise as her lips collided with Luthor’s. It was fast and messy at first, but Kara got control of herself and slowed it down. She had impeccable self-control. What was all teeth and harsh movements became something almost soft, lips gliding over lips as Kara stole Luthor’s breath. She tasted like toothpaste and alcohol and lemon chicken and a multitude of other things and something uniquely her, and Kara couldn’t get enough. When she slid her tongue out to taste more Luthor let out a groan that almost made Kara’s knees weak, and she could lift this entire building.

She settled for lifting Luthor instead. The CEO let out another groan as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, and Kara grinned into her mouth as she manoeuvred her way to the bed. She gentle lay Luthor down and pressed on top of her, her lips never ceasing in their assault upon Luthor’s as she pushed her hips down.

A carnal sound caught in Luthor’s throat, and Kara felt herself getting caught up in the moment. She needed to remain in control. She needed to be careful. She needed to – _fuck it._

With a display of strength she knew would cause suspicion, Kara pulled away and ripped Luthor’s dress open straight down the middle. Luthor let out a gasp as green eyes darted to her blue ones, and Kara saw the exact moment the other woman realised who she was. Her intelligence was well documented. Kara grinned ferally and ripped the glasses from her face, throwing them to the side somewhere as she dipped down to recapture Luthor’s lips. Luthor met her halfway, her hands clawing at her hair in a way that would have been painful for someone less than she.

“Get the rest off of me,” Luthor panted against her lips, and Kara found herself obeying before she remembered the _she_ was the one in charge. Luthor tried to kiss her again but Kara turned away, attacking her neck instead. Luthor clearly needed a reminder of who was in charge. That was the first on last order she would give.

Kara kissed and nipped her way down one side of Luthor’s neck, across her collarbones and up the other side. Luthor’s breathy little moans were incredibly distracting, and the smell of her threatened to overwhelm everything else, but Kara still managed to remove Luthor’s remaining clothing.

She pulled back, settling on her heels and taking in the image of Luthor panting and naked below her. Her breasts were heaving with each indrawn breath, and Kara found herself mesmerised by them. She reached forward and gently cupped them, running her thumbs over the nipples. Luthor let out a pathetic sounding mewl that had Kara squeezing in reprimand. Their eyes met, a spark like electricity fizzling through the air between them, and Kara bent to take one nipple in her mouth.

Luthor sighed at the first touch of her warm lips, and Kara took her time ravishing first one, then the other. By the time she’d finished, little red marks peppered Luthor’s pale skin and the woman herself was breathing so heavily Kara half-expected her to pass out.

Luthor reached out with trembling fingers and pulled Kara’s hair down from its’ half up style. “That’s better,” she sighed. “Please, Kara, fuck me.”

At least that wasn’t a command. Kara still decided to take her time; she wanted to savour this, and if Luthor wanted her to fuck her she was going to tease instead. Wind her up till she was begging for Kara’s tongue and fingers.

She made her way slowly down Luthor’s body, licking and sucking over her stomach, down her side’s – although she didn’t linger there, Luthor twisted away with a laugh, clearly ticklish – and over her hips. Here, Luthor stopped her. Kara frowned up from her position practically between her legs, curious as to why she’d been halted and annoyed that she’d been halted. Luthor’s smell was everywhere, and Kara had a difficult time concentrating. It was probably a good thing they’d paused, Kara took the time to get herself back under control. She didn’t was to rip the woman apart because she couldn’t get a handle on her arousal.

“You’re way too overdressed.”

Kara agreed. She sped out of her dress and was back on Luthor in the blink of an eye. No point in pretending after the dress rip. She heard the way Luthor’s heart sped up at the display of her powers, and she spared a brief thought that Luthor was obviously getting off on the fact that Supergirl was fucking her.

The thought fell from her mind as she refocused on her task. Unable to refrain any longer, Kara dived between Luthor’s legs and licked her tongue up her slit. The moan Luthor let out almost made Kara come right there and then, and if she was in a clearer state of mind she would have questioned why she was affecting her so much. As it was, latching onto Luthor’s clit was far more important. A few strokes of her tongue was all it took for Luthor to tense up and start chanting _don’t stop, right there, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come_ , and just like that she was flying over the edge.

Kara kept licking gently and she rode the waves of her orgasm, arrogance coating the movement. Luthor hadn’t lasted long at all. Kara had barely touched her. It was probably a good thing; pre-red Kryptonite Kara had been too cautious, too scared, so she didn’t really know humans’ limits when it came to sex. Both times she’d almost slept with humans she’d freaked out and made excuses. She didn’t like to think that this was technically her first proper sexual encounter. She was a god, and she knew what to do. Obviously, if Luthor’s wide eyed gasping was anything to go by.

She hadn’t hurt Luthor. That was good. Green eyes were blinking down at her, and Kara grinned, wiping her mouth and making her way back up Luthor’s body. “I hope you can go again.”

Luthor chuckled, a deep sound that shot right through Kara. “Definitely. I want to see what that freeze breath of yours can do. But you next.”

Luthor pushed at her shoulders and Kara let herself be moved, flopping down onto her back and watching through hooded eyes as Luthor climbed on top of her.

When Kara broke the headboard not fifteen minutes later, she thought she kind of understood old Kara’s caution.  
\--  
Sobs ravaged her body. She couldn’t even look at Alex. Squeezing her eyes shut as tight as they could go, Kara let all the horror and guilt and shame flood out of her. Truth be told she was powerless to stop it. She’d, she’d _terrorised_ people. _Hurt_ people. Oh Rao, she’d become a monster. She wasn’t better than humans, she wasn’t a god. She was just scared and alone and so, so sorry.

She’d make it up to the people of National City. She’d prove herself to them again. It was the least they deserved after all she’d done.

A pair of green eyes blinked back at her from her closed eyelids, and Kara sobbed even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this is going to loosely follow the season as they get closer and everything. I say loosely because I only watched about half of season 2 - I could not stand Mon-El ew - and I don't have time to go back and rewatch every episode. Hope you enjoy! Also I'm from England, so if you see expressions that perhaps Americans wouldn't say, I apologise.

Lena considered herself a smart woman. She was a chess prodigy, she held multiple degrees, and she was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company at just twenty-four. So it was no wonder she was supremely annoyed at herself for not connecting the dots sooner. She would have saved herself a lot of trouble.

When her assistant had informed her of a meeting with a Clark Kent and a Kara Danvers she hadn’t thought anything off it. Just one more meeting in a day filled with them. It was stupid really. After her… encounter half a year ago, she’d done her research. It hadn’t taken long to find Kara Danvers, assistant to Cat Grant of Catco Media, diligent at her job and well liked in the office. Lena expected nothing less from the alter-ego of a superhero.

So why on Earth the name didn’t register when Jess said it Lena did _not_ know. She put it down to stress. Rebuilding a company was no easy feat, and this one seemed impossible. The public was a fickle creature, and it felt like she was constantly fighting PR disaster after PR disaster. The world seemed ready to hang Lena before she’d had the chance to make amends.

She exited her elevator ready for her latest meeting with two reporters only to stop dead in her tracks like a damn deer in headlights. She knew who Clark Kent was, but the man who’d branded her brother insane wasn’t the person she was starting at.

She was wearing, of all things, a yellow button-down cardigan. It was a far cry from that night in the club. But then, Lena had researched that as well. Red Kryptonite. A horrible thing, by all accounts. Lena couldn’t imagine having her inhibitions stripped away like that. She imagined it was almost like having someone else in control. She had to suppress a shudder.

Her hair was tied up and her glasses were firmly back on her face. Lena almost laughed. Glasses and a different hairstyle, and the whole world went blind.

She wasn’t looking at Lena. She was staring so hard at the floor Lena half-expected lasers to coming flying from her eyes. She was probably mortified. A Super sleeping with a Luthor. Now she was back in control of herself she probably didn’t want to be anywhere near Lena, probably hated the reminder of what she’d done. Lena didn’t think about that way that made her stomach knot.

“Miss Luthor,” Clark said, stepping forward and extending his hand.

“Mister Kent,” Lena responded diplomatically, trying desperately to slow her racing heart. Kara could definitely hear it.

Clark gave her an odd look, and suddenly Lena was struck with how stupid she’d been a second time. Glasses and a different hairstyle. In Clark’s case, just the glasses. She shook his hand, unable to unsee Superman behind the loafers. _Great,_ she thought sardonically. _Both of them can hear how nervous I am._

“Shall we?” she smiled and walked into her office without looking back. It was a short walk to her desk, but she took the time to gather herself back together. She was Lena Luthor, and she wasn’t going to let two Kryptonians bully her. She knew exactly why they were here.

“There’s a perfectly good reason why I wasn’t on board the Venture yesterday,” she said without preamble. Better to get this over with quickly. She didn’t know how long she could bear to see Kara’s shame.

She exchanged a few words with Clark before Lena was caught by surprise yet again when Kara met her eyes and spoke. “Supergirl was there too.”

Lena felt the breath rush out of her in a soft _whoosh_ she knew they both heard. _How embarrassing_. She really needed to regain her equilibrium. One look at those clear blue eyes and she felt like all the air had been knocked out of her. Ridiculous. She was about to turn away when she saw the faint blush creeping its way up Kara’s neck. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from its journey, until suddenly Kara’s whole face was painted red and she was staring at the floor again. _Classic mortification._ Lena almost felt sorry for her. Who’d want to be associated with a Luthor?

She abruptly realised she’d been staring a touch too long, and Clark was frowning between the two of them. “And who are you, exactly? A reporter as well?” The words just fell from her mouth, but they seemed like the right thing to say. Clark stopped frowning at least.

“Oh, I’m er, erm, Kara D-danvers. I’m just er, tagging along.”

Lena turned from her like she’d already put her out of her mind, as if she could ever forget the sight of her, the taste of her, the sound of her, the –

Okay, she was getting side tracked. _Focus on the high and mighty Superman spouting his high and mighty accusations._

Lena got through the rest of the conversation without looking back at Kara. She counted that as a win. Kara looked back at her as she left Lena’s office, and she opened her mouth as if to say something. She clearly thought better of it though as she left without a word, her head once again angled towards the floor. Lena thought superheroes were supposed to be brave. All she’d seen today was awkwardness and embarrassment, with a dash of cowardness for good measure.

\---

Kara had tried to follow Kal’s and Lena’s conversation, she really had, valiantly, in fact, but the sound of Lena’s heartbeat going crazy in her chest had drowned out all the words. The moment she’d seen her she’d been thrown back half a year ago when she’d, when she’d…

Kara sighed. She could be true to herself, if nothing else.

When she’d _used_ her. A small part of her had whispered that Lena had enjoyed it, had all but begged her for more, and Kara latched onto that in her weaker moments. Used it as justification, as reasoning for her terrible behaviour. But she couldn’t make excuses for herself. _Wouldn’t_ make excuses for herself. Lena had looked at her blank-faced, and her racing heart clearly meant she was scared. Kara had felt her own heart sink at that. She didn’t want anyone to feel scared at her, least of all Lena.

“What was that?”

Kara almost missed Kal’s question, so lost in her own thoughts as she was. “Huh?”

“Have you met Lena Luthor before?”

“What? Pfft of course not.” _Way to sell it Kara._ Kal raised a sceptical eyebrow at her. She hated his eyebrows. “Okay look, I-I’ve followed her career, y’know? I think she’s an amazing person.”

Kal’s eyebrows climbed with each word until Kara was sure they were about to disappear into his hairline. “Kara, you need to be careful. She’s dangerous –”

“She’s _not_ ,” Kara said more venomously than she’d intended. She reigned herself back in. “You don’t even know her. Why are you already throwing her in with Lex?”

Kal’s jaw tightened. “Maybe because she’s his sister? They grew up together, it stands to reason she’d harbour the same prejudices.”

“You shouldn’t judge her before you even know her. At least give her the benefit of the doubt. Go watch some of her TED talks. She’s special.”

Kara hadn’t meant to say that last part, but it was out in the open now. Kal just looked at her sadly and dropped the whole conversation.

Lena _was_ special. She’d… well she’d… she was the only person Kara had slept with, but besides that she was an amazing person. Kara her followed her closely since they met. Lena Luthor had come out of her brothers’ scandal with her head held high, ready to take on the world. Kara had watched her technology talks, her philanthropy work, and she knew she was a good person at her core.

Kara admired her, maybe had a little bit of a crush on her, but Lena couldn’t even stand to look at her for long.

Kara resolved there and then to keep her distance. So of course someone would try to assassinate her.

She flew to the helicopter whilst Kal went after the drone things. She caught the spinning aircraft easily and tried not to focus on the frantic heartbeats inside. Kara gently placed the helicopter back on the helipad, not wanting to jolt the people inside and scare them even more. She ripped the door off though. She only had so much willpower, and Lena was in danger.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” she said as she half climbed in. Lena grabbed her arm, and she was so surprised she froze momentarily. Lena didn’t want to _see_ her, never mind touch her! She was so busy panicking about what to do she almost missed Lena’s grimace as she pulled her hand away. Kara missed the heat immediately.

“Sorry, I _hate_ flying,” Lena exhaled, her words weak and fragile sounding, like she’d barely breathed life into them as they left her lips. “What was that?”

“You’re on solid ground now,” Kara said as she checked the pilot. Alive but unconscious. “Well, solid skyscraper anyway. Is that okay? I can take you to the _ground_ ground if you want –”

“I’m fine,” Lena cut her off, sounding much more sure of herself as she climbed out of the helicopter.

 _Idiot. She obviously hates me, why would she want me to touch her again?_ “Someone tried to kill you, do you know who it might be?”

Lena gave a self-deprecating laugh. “I can think of a few. My brother being at the top of the list.”

Kara caught wind of an explosion then, and saw Kal struggling with the drone, robot, whatever things. Lena must have seen her attention waver because she gestured vaguely. “Go help your cousin. I’ll make my own way back to my office.”

Kara hesitated. “Are you sure?” Lena nodded and began walking off. “I can fly you back.”

Lena turned and gave her a droll look, her stride never breaking. “I _hate_ flying.”

“Right, yeah, you said that,” Kara muttered to herself. In a blink she was in front of Lena, who startled to a halt with an almost silent _oh_. “It’s just, you know, you were almost _killed_ and I don’t like the thought of just leaving you here and it wouldn’t take long and I promise I won’t drop you or anything –”

“Kara.”

Just like that Kara shut up. She could lift mountains, move moons, catch planes, and one simple word from Lena Luthor and she was rendered impotent. She could only stare dumbly at her. All that power at her fingertips, and just her name said in that soft voice brought her to her knees.

“Go help you cousin,” she repeated. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” The word was practically dragged out of Kara. This didn’t sit right with her at all.

Lena’s heartbeat picked up again, and Kara tensed. She scanned around for another threat but came up empty. “Perhaps after you’ve dealt with whatever that was, you could come back to my office?” There was an unnatural amount of hesitation in Lena’s tone, and Kara’s stomach sank somewhere around her feet as she heard it. “I get the feeling there will be more attempts on my life, which means more of you showing up, and I don’t want things to be… awkward between us.”

“Right,” Kara said. “I’ll be there.” Lena felt awkward. Oh Rao, only Kara would get a crush on someone who felt uncomfortable around her. “Stay safe, Lena.”

She didn’t wait around after that. Flying so fast the wind almost stung her eyes, Kara threw herself into the fight with Kal, putting all her frustration behind each punch.

\---

Lena had Jess cancel the rest of her meetings that afternoon. She spent the time going through her emails instead as the news played quietly in the background.

She was surprised she wasn’t still shaking. The memory of the helicopter spinning and losing altitude kept replaying in her head and the swooping feeling of falling wouldn’t let go of her stomach. She felt a bit sick. And to top it all off Supergirl – _Kara_ – had been an adorably flustered mess. What did that even mean? Did she regret it? Was she just shy around people she’d slept with? Lena would pay good money to find out. At least she hadn’t been distant or standoffish. Lena had clearly misconstrued her earlier awkwardness as shame, but now she thought she was just an awkward person.

She looked good in her suit. It showed off her arms well. _Really_ well. Lena remembered them picking her up like she weighed nothing. She remembered them pressing her own arms above her head, she remembered strong hands holding her hips as she sat above –

Lena shook her head at herself. She did _not_ need to go down that rabbit hole now, especially when the woman in question could show up at any moment.

Said moment didn’t come for another hour. All things considered, Lena was happy with the amount of work she’d gotten done.

She heard the faint thud of boots on her balcony, and she took a large, steadying breath before spinning in her chair and standing up. Kara was standing awkwardly – it was a word she was beginning to associate with the Kryptonian – with her hands clasped her front of her as she rocked on her heels.

“Hey.” The word was soft, almost like a caress.

“Hey,” Lena stepped out into the evening air, embracing the chill as it washed over her hot skin. She made sure not to stand too close to Kara; she didn’t know if the Kryptonian wanted to be around her or not. She decided on professionalism. That, she could do. Lena shoved her emotions down into a deep, dark hole and smiled at Kara.

“I just want –”

“I’m sorry –”

They both started speaking at the same time, and they both broke off with small laughs. “You go first,” Kara said chivalrously.

Lena inclined her head in thanks. “I just want to start by saying it’s nice to see you again, and that I hope we can continue forward professionally without letting the past… dictate our interactions.”

Kara was just staring at her. Lena had to fight the urge to wring her hands together. _Get over yourself woman. You’re not fifteen with a crush anymore._ “I understand if you never want to discuss it. Given our complicated family history I even, er, understand if you regret it.” Lena could have slapped herself for that brief hesitation. She bulldozed straight on, hoping Kara hadn’t picked up on it. “As I said earlier we’ll probably be seeing more of each other and I don’t want things to be stilted.”

“I don’t regret it.”

The sentence was fast and almost desperate sounding and Lena didn’t know how to take it. “You don’t?”

Kara began to look panicked. The juxtaposition of the powerful suit and the agitated expression was jarring. “I mean, I totally understand if you do, I wasn’t in control of myself and I used you and I could have hurt you, I mean I did leave loads of bruises which I am so sorry for by the way, I’m sorry if you hate me now but I get it. I do. Just know that I don’t hate you or anything and I don’t regret it. I mean I do regret the _way_ it happened, but I don’t regret that it _did_ happen, if that makes sense?”

Lena blinked as she took all of that in. “You do realise my last name is Luthor, right?”

Kara gave her a reproachful look. “That doesn’t matter. You’re not you brother. I’ve watched you for ages now and I’ve seen all the good you’ve done.” Alarm widened the Kryptonian’s eyes, and she gesticulated sharply, almost too fast for Lena to follow. “That makes me sound like a total stalker which I promise you I’m not. I just meant your TED talks and stuff. Nothing creepy.” Kara groaned, and the sound pooled below Lena’s stomach. “Feel free to jump in a shut me up at any time please.”

Lena laughed and felt the tension drain from her body. Kara’s rambling was removing Lena’s awkwardness and leaving only fondness in it’s wake. “If you get any redder in the face you’re going to start giving off your own light.”

Musical laughter filled Lena’s ears, and a small shook raced through her at how much she wanted to hear it again. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. She was a grown woman, and she would damn well act like it. “Why don’t we start this over?” She extended her arm. “Hi, I’m Lena Luthor, CEO of Luthor Corp, soon to be L Corp.”

Kara smiled as she shook her hand. Lena tried not to think about the burst of electricity that sparked as their fingers touched. “Kara Danvers. Well Kara Zor-El is my real name, but I was adopted by the Danvers when I arrived on Earth so, Kara Danvers.”

They were still shaking hands. Kara’s was warm and somehow soft yet immeasurably strong at the same time. Lena had to force her breathing to remain steady. She remembered the strength that thrummed through Kara’s body in intimate detail, remembered how it really did it for her. She shoved the images of them intertwined away. The last thing she wanted was to humiliate herself by flinging herself at the other woman. No matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much she was beginning to suspect Kara wanted to as well, if the way her eyes kept darting to her lips was anything to go by. That was interesting. Lena filed it away to peruse another time. No need to get her hopes up just yet.

She carefully extracted her hand lest she lose all semblance of dignity and throw herself at Kara anyway, consequences be damned.

“You said Luthor Corp was going to become L Corp?” Kara asked curiously after a beat too long. Lena took her offered out, the tension was making it difficult to breathe normally.

“Yes, I’m rebranding,” she said as she felt control wrap around her like a familiar blanket. She could talk about the rebranding. This was neutral ground. “I’m sure you’re aware of my brothers… views. I need to distance myself from my own name, hence the change. The announcement is in a few days.”

Kara was frowning, and Lena abruptly understood why people both revered and feared her. Gone was the stuttering mess of just a few moments ago, replaced by the strong lines and intense gaze of Supergirl. Lena felt herself responding without conscious thought; her mouth dropped open slightly and her tongue wet suddenly dry lips.

Kara didn’t seem to notice. “Are you sure that’s wise? Someone’s trying to kill you.”

Lena reigned her spiralling thoughts in. She hoped she wasn’t going to be fighting sexual desire every time she so much as looked at the woman. _Get a grip of yourself,_ her thoughts echoed those of earlier. “It needs to go ahead, regardless of how wise it may or may not be. This company is going to crash and burn unless I do something drastic, and a complete overhaul is what it needs.”

Kara still looked troubled, and Lena did nothing to dispel the warmth that curled though her with the knowledge that Kara was _worried_. About _her._ She tutted at herself internally. One night of passion – albeit a _long_ night of repeated, intense passion – didn’t mean feelings. She needed to slow down before she inevitably got hurt.

“It’ll be alright.” At Kara’s dubious look she continued. “You’ll be there right? If not as Supergirl then as Miss Danvers the reporter.”

Lena enjoyed the way Kara flushed at the ‘Miss Danvers’. The Kryptonian had to clear her throat. “I’m not actually a reporter. But I will definitely be there. Definitely. I’ll keep you safe.” Even though they didn’t really know each other, Lena didn’t doubt that for a second.

Kara’s head snapped to the side and Lena almost jumped at the harshness of the movement. Her eyes slid closed, and Lena could only assume she was listening to something far beyond what Lena’s puny human ears could detect. She took the moment to admire the strong line of her neck, her blonde curls framing it like she wasn’t flying around at high speeds all the time. How was it so perfect? Another by-product of the yellow Sun? She remembered her hands carding through it, pulling it hard as her mouth hit the right spot –

 “Sorry, but I’ve got to go,” Kara’s voice cut through Lena’s less than pure thoughts, and she was immensely grateful mind-reading wasn’t one of her powers. “Big robbery. I’ll see you again though, yeah?”

The question was tentative, like they hadn’t just agreed Kara was going to be at the announcement. “Of course,” Lena smiled. Kara beamed back. They stood staring at each other for a long second before Kara looked like she was going in for a hug. She aborted the movement as it started though, instead going for what appeared to be a handshake-turned-wave.

She was up and gone before Lena could say anything more. She shook her head as she stepped back inside her office, chuckling at the Kryptonian’s shy behaviour.

\---

When Lena woke up the morning of the rebranding she was surprised by how nervous she felt. She given countless speeches before, and this one wasn’t even that large. Just some reporters and news crews.

It was going to be the first major step to turning L Corp around. She wanted it to go flawlessly. Which probably meant something bad was going to happen. She wasn’t all that bothered about the assassination attempt; it wasn’t her first roadeo, nor was it likely to be her last. And with Supergirl out in the crowd, well, Lena was more anxious about the fallout from the announcement than any threat to her life.

Dressed in her armour of green dress, black heels and overcoat, Lena arrived at the park ready to grab the narrative with both hands. If her mother had taught her anything, it was how to use her personal image to her advantage.

She was about to make her way over to the stage when she was stopped by a short haired woman in a leather jacket and with a no-nonsense attitude practically wafting through the air in front of her.

“Miss Luthor,” she said in a firm tone that demanded people listen. “It seems we have a mutual friend who has… _requested_ additional security for you.” The woman was appraising her with a critical eye, and whatever she saw clearly left her displeased. She stepped closer and dropped her voice. “I don’t know why she seems to care so much, but you better be careful. She called you her _friend_.” The woman’s mouth twisted like she’d tasted something bad. “I didn’t even know you’d met, and she tells me every –” She cut herself off but she’d already given Lena more than enough.

This woman was close to Kara. How close? Lena felt the first tendrils of jealousy twist in her gut and she clenched her jaw against the horrible feeling. She had no claim on Kara. _What a useless emotion._ “I feel safer already, Miss…?”

“Agent Danvers.”

Her mother had also taught her not to express dramatic changes in her emotions, and that lesson enabled Lena to keep her face straight at the name. This could only be a member of Kara’s adopted family. A sister perhaps? How much had Kara told her? Not a lot, judging from the casual use of her name and the tightness around her eyes. Lena would follow Kara’s lead.

“Agent Danvers. Supergirl and I met briefly when she saved me from a helicopter crash. We talked for a bit, and that was that.”

“Miss Luthor? It’s almost time.”

“We’re going to have to continue this at another time Agent Danvers. Please excuse me.” Lena nodded and stepped around her, holding her head high as she walked onto the stage. Show time.

Show time didn’t last very long. The blast went off not long into her speech, and after the initial shock and adrenaline the first thing she felt was annoyance. _Of fucking course_ this couldn’t go smoothly. Immediately on the heels of said annoyance however was fear. She moved as fast as her shoes would allow her to, the screams of frightened people filling up her ears like she was drowning in them. She could hear her blood rushing in her veins until suddenly it all fell alarmingly silent as a man dressed as a police officer pulled a gun on her. Lena froze.

The man looked deranged, his dark eyes fixed on her as he advanced. Lena was still rooted to the spot. Not like she could do anything anyway, she wasn’t Supergirl, she couldn’t outrun bullets. Where was Kara anyway?

Her saviour came in the form of Agent Danvers, barrelling into the man like she was playing in the Super Bowl. They both went sprawling, but Lena could see that the man kept a hold of his weapon. They came out of the tackle with the gun pointing at Agent Danvers instead of Lena.

Her body reacted before her mind could catch up. There was another gun on a downed officer not too far away. Lena snatched it up, aimed and squeezed the trigger. The whole thing couldn’t have taken more than a few seconds. When her mind finally did catch up Kara was in front of her gently taking the weapon from her limp hand.

“I shot someone.” Her voice was calm. Lena didn’t feel calm. His red blood was slowly seeping everywhere, lazy in its contamination. “Is he –?”

“He’s alive,” Kara said softly. “You haven’t killed anyone. You’re okay. You saved my sister.”

Lena noticed Agent Danvers then, crouched over the deranged man alongside an EMT. She felt something release inside, and she was unable to stop herself from sagging into Kara. Strong arms held her upright as she clawed back her equilibrium. Not for long though. She pulled back before the world could have a field day about a Super and a Luthor all but hugging in broad daylight.

“They’re going to take him away for questioning,” Kara was still talking in a soft voice, like she expected Lena to bolt at any moment. “Let me take you home? You’ll be safe, I promise.”

Lena was saying her address before she realised taking her home meant flying. Fear lodged in her throat the whole flight there, preventing her from screaming, which, in hindsight, was a good thing. It also stopped her from enjoying being back in Kara’s strong arms though. She’d have to get her to hold her again without the heart-stopping fear of soaring high and fast above concrete and steel.

The thought didn’t really register to Lena. She wanted Kara to hold her again. She’d unpack all that when her feet were back on firm ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to aim to update this every 1-2 weeks, life depending. Thank you to everyone who's left a comment and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Kara noticed about Lena’s penthouse was how devoid of colour it was. Kara would have thought she’d gone colour blind if not for the green of Lena’s dress or the blue jeans and pink and blue plaid shirt she’d changed into before following Lena into her building. She’d also fired off a quick text to Alex saying she’d debrief later. Alex hadn’t been impressed.

Everything was white or grey or black. She didn’t see a single picture or piece of art. The whole place was barren; bereft of personality. _She has just moved here,_ Kara thought. _She’s probably been too busy to decorate._

And besides, focusing on the décor – or lack of it – meant that Kara’s mind couldn’t freak out over the fact that she was _in Lena Luthor’s apartment._

“You have a nice place,” she said, breaking the silence. Lena raised a sceptical eyebrow as she dived straight for her wine rack, pulling out a bottle of red and two glasses. Kara gulped.

“Do you like wine?” Lena asked as she poured herself a generous helping.

“Yeah, sure,” Kara lied. She hated wine. Dirty dishwater tasted better in her opinion, but she took the offered glass and hid her grimace behind the rim. Lena wasn’t looking anyway. Kara took a moment to study her as she gulped at her drink.

Her dark hair was down, falling across her face in straight strands that seemed like steel bars on a cage. Kara hadn’t ever shot anyone, but she had punched people so hard she did fear she’d killed them before, so she had an inkling of what Lena was going through. She’d let her process it in her own time, and she’d be a silent pillar of support, staying with her for as long as she needed.

Her eyes strayed down to Lena’s lips like they had a mind of their own. Blood red like that night. Kara had to look away quickly as her thoughts became decidedly less virtuous. She’d never really had such thoughts before. Sure, she’d had crushes on people, but there’d been an innocence to them she was only just realising, a kind of pureness that came from ignorance. There was no dating on Krypton, and she’d been too scared she’d hurt humans to really do anything with them, so she was left floundering at what to do in this situation. Not that she was dating Lena Luthor. Pfft, what a silly thought. She wasn’t taking her out for meals, surprising her with flowers, meeting up with her after work and talking about her day –

Okay, yeah, so maybe she wanted to try all that. Maybe she wanted to get to know Lena Luthor the person, not Lena Luthor the CEO or Lena Luthor the sister of a madman. Maybe she could ask? That’s how humans started dating each other right? She tried to imagine what Alex would say to her but her brain just couldn’t focus. _Those damn lips._

She abruptly realised Lena was studying her through hooded eyes. Kara immediately straightened from her slouched position, automatically channelling Supergirl as her hands flew to her hips. Lena’s eyes followed the movement, and her lips curled into a faint smirk.

“Thank you for staying a little while.”

Kara smiled. “It’s no problem.”

“Still. It’s not every day I shoot someone, and I just needed time to,” she gestured vaguely, “calm down.”

“You saved Alex,” Kara said again. “Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without her. Staying with you is the least I can do. I’ll be here as long as you need.”

“Tell me about her? Your sister right?”

If there was ever a subject Kara was more than happy to talk about, it was Alex. She followed Lena from the massive, white kitchen into the massive, white living room and onto the massive, white couch, chatting about Alex all the while. Once she finished telling Lena about the time she saved Alex on the plane and her subsequent coming out as Supergirl, she moved onto other stories about her sister, and still others, until the setting Sun painted the plain room a brilliant gold and Kara’s stomach growled loudly.

Lena laughed at the noise. She’d finally relaxed around the time Kara told her about Alex going off to medical school. Kara smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m really hungry. I have to consume around ten thousand calories a day.”

Lena’s eyebrows climbed into her hair at that. “Ten thousand? Fascinating. If you don’t mind, how much can you lift? How fast can you fly? What does the world look like while you’re using your lasers?”

Kara laughed, cutting Lena off before she could rattle off a list of questions about all of Kara’s powers. “Do you mind if I get food first? I’m famished.” Her stomach growled again for emphasis.

“Feel free to order whatever you like,” Lena said indulgently. “If you’re getting pizza make sure to get me a margarita please.”

Kara could recognise a hint, especially one that was so blatant it might as well have been a demand. She took the phone Lena offered with a grin and dialled the number of a pizza place she knew by heart. She chose to ignore the amused quirk of Lena’s lips. It didn’t register until after she’d finished the call that she was staying for dinner. In Lena Luthor’s apartment. With Lena Luthor. _Oh Rao._ She handed back the phone and had to supress the urge to fidget. How long had she even been here anyway? She hadn’t noticed the passage of time, so lost in everything Lena Luthor.

“You have an amazing relationship with your sister,” Lena said with a certain kind of wistfulness that made Kara sit up straighter. “Lex was…” she trailed off, a far off look shadowing her face.

Kara felt a sudden need to take Lena in her arms and make all the bad memories and bad publicity and bad _everything_ go away. She couldn’t do that, they weren’t back at the touching stage – _if we ever get there again_ – so she settled on trying to distract her.

“Not many people know this, but Kal and Lex used to be best friends. I never met him, but Kal still talks about the early days sometimes. He misses him, I think.”

Lena looked at her for so long Kara couldn’t stop her hands from fiddling with a bit of loose tread on the arm of the couch. She was surprised there was any thread to fiddle with; the couch seemed brand new. “Why do you call him Kal? Isn’t his name Clark?”

Kara blinked dumbly. “You know who Kal is?”

“It’s not difficult,” Lena shrugged. “You both just wear glasses. It’s a terrible disguise really, I’m honestly shocked you haven’t been found out.”

“It’s more than glasses,” Kara laughed. Lena raised an eyebrow in challenge and Kara felt herself responding. “It’s about posture and movement. We stand straighter when we wear the Crest of El, move with more sureness. If you ever see me at work you’ll see how _clumsy_ I am.” Kara winked and punctuated the clumsy with air quotes. Red then crept its way across Lena’s face like Rao setting, and Kara could only stare, captivated, as the blush deepened the longer she watched.

Lena cleared her throat. Kara could hear her heart beating faster, but she didn’t comment. She didn’t want to embarrass Lena further. _Why is she blushing though?_ Kara dropped the thought as Lena leaned forward to pick up her wine glass, giving Kara an amazing view of her cleavage. It was Kara’s turn to blush.

“What’s the Crest of El?”

They were still chatting about their families – all light stuff, Kara knew they both had baggage in that department that even she would struggle to lift – when the door rang. _Pizza!_ Kara was up and answering the door in a flash. It was so liberating not having to hide her powers or who she was. She was glad Red Kryptonite Kara hadn’t felt the need to keep who she was a secret. It would have been even more awkward, if that was possible.

Lena was watching her with an expression Kara couldn’t place as she set the pizza’s down and dived right in without preamble. It was probably rude, but Kara was _starving._ She heard Lena give a low chuckle as she reached over for a slice. They continued making small talk as they ate, and Kara was finally feeling relaxed in Lena’s electric presence when the tone changed to something more serious.

“Listen Kara,” she said as she pushed her empty pizza box aside. Kara had stolen two slices off her, on top of the two large pizzas she’d had to herself. She felt no shame.

“Yeah?”

Lena was hesitant, and Kara could see her pulse in her skin. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think I am. There’s an attraction here. Between us. I’m new to this city, and I’m extremely busy rebuilding my company, but, if we want, we could make some time for each other. Become friends maybe. With benefits? It’s up to you of course, I just thought I’d put it out there.”

Each sentence had been spoken faster than the last, and Kara’s head was left spinning. Apparently she let the silence stretch a little too long, because Lena started talking again, the slightly panicked note still present in her voice.

“I completely understand if you don’t want to. I am a Luthor after all. I just thought… You know what, never mind,” she waved her hand dismissively. “Forget I said anything.”

“No.” Kara winced at her near shout. “I mean, yes. Friends. With, er, benefits. I can do that.” Kara wanted more, but she’d take what she could get. “And what do you mean by you’re a Luthor? You’re an amazing, brilliant, kind person Lena. Your last name doesn’t define you. You rise above it every day.”

Kara’s words were rewarded with a dazzling smile, and she felt her own lips tug up in response. “It’s kind of you to say that.”

“I mean every word Lena. You’re not your brother and I’m not my cousin. We don’t have to repeat their mistakes.”

Lena raised her glass. “To friendship then.”

Kara smiled and clinked hers. “Friendship.”

“And benefits?”

Kara felt heat flood her entire body. Could her face actually burn off? It certainly felt like it could. “And benefits.”

Lena was giving her a positively sinful look, but it gave way to mirth as Kara tried unsuccessfully to sip her wine without pulling a face. “Give me that. You obviously don’t like it, and it’s painful watching you try to drink it.”

Kara grumbled under her breath as she passed the glass over, and Lena laughed loudly. Kara could definitely get used to the sound.

She lingered in the doorway about half an hour later. She’d been round for hours and the sun had long since set, but Kara didn’t feel in any hurry to leave. It was late though, and they both had work in the morning.

“Thank you again for staying with me,” Lena said as she leaned on the door frame. She looked relaxed and happy, and Kara was even more reluctant to leave. “I’ve had a nice time.”

“My pleasure,” Kara smiled.

“It definitely will be another time,” Lena hummed, and Kara felt herself blush for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Lena chuckled at her discomfort. “You know, when we met again I thought all this blushing was because you were ashamed, but you’re just uncomfortable when it comes to sex aren’t you? It’s really surprising, considering what we did.”

If anything, Kara blushed harder. “I, er, I guess so? It’s all pretty, er, new to me, so, yeah. And I would never be ashamed of you Lena. You’re beautiful and accomplished and way out of the league of a lowly assistant like me.”

Lena was frowning at her. “Okay, first of all, there’s nothing wrong with being an assistant. And besides, I thought you were a reporter when we met again. Secondly, you’re a literal _superhero_ , by definition _you’re_ out of everybody’s league. And what do you mean it’s all new to you? Surely you have people practically throwing themselves at you all the time. It must get tiring.”

Kara laughed at the dry note in Lena’s voice. She shrugged awkwardly. “I have had a few marriage offers, and a few… _other_ offers. But y’know,” Kara’s heart was beating so loud she was sure even Lena could hear it. “I could hurt people. So I’ve never really… until that night… y’know… you’re the only…” Kara trailed off, the words getting stuck in her throat as she tried and failed to force them out. Her gaze was fixed on a spot over Lena’s shoulder, but she didn’t miss the understanding that dawned across the CEO’s faultless face.

“…Really?”

“Yeah. Is that alright?”

There was a beat of silence. “I would never of guessed that was your first time.” Kara was unable to stop the burst of smugness that blew through her. “Of course it’s alright. You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.” Lena gave a soft chuckle. “That explains all your blushing and stammering.”

“Pfft,” Kara drew herself up straighter and put her hands on her hips. “I don’t blush or stammer.”

“You’re blushing right now dear.”

“No I’m not,” Kara grinned as another rush of pride filled her up. Lena was laughing, and that meant Kara was succeeding. She’d called her _dear._ It had just fallen from her tongue like it belonged there, settling comfortably in the air between them.

Lena’s smile turned soft. “Thank you for telling me. I understand if you want to go slow with the whole benefits thing, or if you don’t want that at all –”

“I do,” Kara cut her off and immediately winced at how eager she sounded. _Way to be cool Kara._

Lena raised an amused eyebrow. “Someone’s enthusiastic.” Kara shuffled from one foot to the other and rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe a black hole could come and just swallow her up. “Do you have a phone? I’ll give you my personal number.”

“Personal number huh?” Kara said as she retrieved her phone from her pocket. “I’m honoured.”

Lena raised her chin and managed to look haughty and on the verge of laughter at the same time. “As you should be. I can count on one hand the number of people who have it.”

They exchanged numbers, and once again Kara found herself loitering in the doorway. “So I’ll call you? Or text you, if that’s better. I mean, who even calls people nowadays anyway? I’ll text you.”

Lena’s smile held promise. “Goodnight Kara. I hope to hear from you soon.”

“You will. Hear from me soon that is. Not too soon though, I’ve been told that looks desperate? But like, tomorrow? Or is that too soon? I’ll just text you tomorrow.” Kara stopped talking before she could shove her foot any further into her mouth. “Goodnight Lena.”

Lena was still smiling at her, so Kara thought she hadn’t messed up too badly. She pressed forward and planted a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek, her mouth lingering a moment longer than a normal goodbye kiss and making Kara feel drunk. Or at least how she assumed drunk felt. Her stomach tightened, and her head felt both light and stuffed full of wool. She made no attempt to hide the goofy grin she knew had spread over her face.

Lena’s smile was much more put together. “I’ll see you soon,” she said, and with a parting wink she closed the door.

Kara stood still for a few extra moments. If her cheeks could hurt she was sure they would be aching from all the smiling she’d been doing. Feeling happy and floaty – and checking she wasn’t actually floating – Kara turned and started down the corridor and out of the building.

_Would tonight be too soon to text her?_

\---

Lena was glad she’d given Kara her number. She hadn’t seen her since she’d come round her apartment a week ago, but they were texting several times a day so Lena wasn’t missing her as much as she perhaps would have been. Normally it was about mundane things, mainly food on Kara’s end, and Lena wouldn’t change a single thing. She felt like she was a teenager again experiencing infatuation for the first time. It was a freeing reprive from her heavy CEO duties.

But as lovely as it was texting Kara every day, Lena found herself growing impatient. She wanted to see her again. She wanted to talk to her in person, laugh with her, tease her about the amount of blushing she did. She wanted to kiss her way up her neck, run her hands down her body, feel the strength that thrummed through her coiled muscles. But no. That ball was firmly in Kara’s court.

To say Lena had been shocked to discover she’d been Supergirls first was an understatement. She would never have guessed. Kara had taken control like she’d always been in charge, and to find out she’d never done it before had surprised Lena to her bones. She supposed it was all part of the Red Kryptonite. Giving her confidence were she otherwise didn’t have any, poise and self-assurance pouring off of her in waves so naturally Lena still couldn’t quite wrap her head around it all.

She found herself thinking about inviting Kara around for pizza again when she received a message from the woman in question. Opening it, Lena came face to face with a wall of text and emojis that was actually quite intimidating before she started to read it. As she reached the bottom of the message Lena found herself smiling widely.

She typed out a congratulations and a suggestion they celebrate, and Kara’s reply was practically instantaneous.

A few hours later Lena found herself in front of her mirror putting earrings in. Her hands were a little clammy. She smoothed them over the dress she was wearing and hoped Kara didn’t pick up on how nervous she was. She gone for a black, off-the-shoulder number that was sleek and highlighted her assets, namely her backside, chest and neck. She distinctly remembered Kara repeatedly returning to her neck and jaw that night, so she left it all on show. Her collar bones had been peppered with numerous bruises and Lena had had to wear high necked clothes for a week after.

The ball was in Kara’s court, but that didn’t mean Lena couldn’t have some fun.

Seven rolled around and Lena found herself climbing out of the back of her Rolls Royce and thanking her driver. She took a deep, steadying breath as she walked up to the restaurant, Number Sixteen, and stood outside to wait. Her stomach was all twisted up and her hands kept clenching and unclenching on her bag without her consent. She tutted at herself. This was just a friendly meal between two friends to celebrate one friend becoming a reporter. Simple. Except she didn’t really view Kara as a friend at all, even through she’d been the one to suggest it. Friends didn’t think about ripping off their friends clothes and eating them out all night.

Lena shook her head to dispel the images that accompanied that thought. With another deep breath, she decided to people watch until Kara arrived.

That turned out to be a mistake.

A young man and woman across the street turned from her so abruptly it was obvious they’d been staring. A group of four women walked passed and eyed her with distaste, one going as far as to called her ‘that Luthor bitch’ to her friends. An elderly couple walked passed the in opposite direction, and their faces were so stiff Lena just knew they were trying not to glare at her. Two men got out of a cab and eyed her up and down, and honestly that was worse than the name calling and disgusted looks.

Just as Lena’s mood was about to nose-dive into the dirt, Kara showed up, and just like that everything brightened again. Her smile was like the sun personified, and Lena found she would gladly throw herself into its heat to keep the happy feeling that filled her up at the mere sight of her friend. Acquaintance? Fuck buddy? Was she a fuck buddy? They’d only slept together once, and it had been half a year ago. Friend didn’t quite fit the emotions that came with Kara though. And acquaintance was just pitiful –

Her mind was rambling.

“Hey!” Kara said cheerfully. The dirty looks seemed to roll off of her like water from a duck. Maybe she just didn’t notice them.

“Hi,” Lena answered, and she pulled Kara into a hug because the Kryptonian was hovering awkwardly like she didn’t know how to properly greet someone, her mouth slack as she took in Lena’s dress. Lena mentally high-fived herself. She felt herself relax in Kara’s strong arms, her heat seeping across and calming Lena’s nerves. Kara’s hair was tied up neatly on her head, and she was wearing a slim, backless dress of a deep blue colour, and Lena’s brain short-circuited as her hands brushed her bare shoulders. She had to move away before she did something ridiculous like jump her right then and there on the sidewalk.

“Let’s get inside.”

Kara grinned as they stepped into the restaurant, and she actually rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the movement.

Kara smiled over at her and shrugged, unapologetic in her love of food. Lena had suggested Number Sixteen because it boasted the best steak in National City. It was out of the price range of a reporter, but she wanted to spoil Kara. Getting a new job was a big deal, and she wanted to show her she was happy for her.

The waiter lead them to their table at the back of the dimly lit restaurant. The table boasted comfy chairs, a velvety red table cloth and a solitary candle that danced in the centre of it all, throwing light in different directions and illuminating the bright blue of Kara’s eyes from behind her glasses. Lena tried not to think about how much it looked like a date. The waiter got tham settled and left them to peruse the menu, something Kara jumped straight into.

“Lena this place is amazing! Thank you so much for bringing me here. How did you even get a reservation?”

“Being a rich Luthor has it’s perks occasionally,” Lena smirked, shoving down the insecure feelings from the _looks_ earlier. “It isn’t that hard to get anything when you’re a billionaire.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Money goes to money.”

“Damn right.”

They both laughed and went back to the menu. Lena thought it would perhaps be awkward at first, but she felt nothing but comfortable in the silence that blanketed them as they picked their food and drinks. Needless to say, Kara didn’t go for the wine.

“Tell me how you got the job then,” Lena said after the waiter left with their order. Kara had asked for the equivalent of three meals, and the poor waiter had looked so concerned Lena had almost burst out laughing in his face. “And why? When I said I thought you were a reporter you denied it. I didn’t realised you wanted to be one.”

“Neither did I, until you mentioned it,” Kara laughed. She launched into a story of Cat Grant offering her a job of her choosing – Lena was astonished at that, how good of an assistant had Kara been? – to Kara becoming a reporter, to her new boss Snapper Carr taking an instant dislike to her. Lena scoffed at that; who in their right mind could dislike Kara? Kara then proceeded to have a fifteen minute rant about said new boss, Lena nodding along and agreeing where necessary, and she only stopped because their food arrived.

Sufficiently sidetracked, Kara starting shoveling food into her mouth like she’d never seen steak before and it was the best thing to ever happen to her. Lena could only watch in faint disgust. _I should have been more prepared after the pizza the other night._ The Kryptonian had to be inhaling the food. No way could she eat that quickly, superpowers or not.

They made more small talk as they ate, Lena learning about Kara’s friends James and Winn, and Lena in turn telling Kara about her work week. She didn’t really have any friends to talk about. There was Sam, but they hadn’t been in touch with each other much since Lena had moved across the country. She’d send her a message later.

The conversation flowed quite naturally, and by the end of the meal Lena was buzzed from her wine and the close proximity of Kara, who seemed to be giving off waves of heat that stabbed directly at Lena’s core. It was incredibly distracting.

Kara tried to protest when Lena paid the bill – “I had twice as much as you Lena!” – but Lena successfully kept it away from her quick hands, smirking at Kara’s grumbling. “Fine, but I’m paying next time.” Lena raised at eyebrow at the insinuation, and Kara blushed. She did so love it when Kara blushed.

They stepped outside the stifling restaurant, and Lena took a deep gulp of cool air, letting it calm her racing thoughts. Even if nothing happened tonight, Lena was determined to kiss Kara goodbye. On the mouth this time. Right now. She was going to do it right now.

“Do you want to come back to mine?” The words were rushed, and Kara’s face looked to be glowing it was so red. “Or we could go back to yours? I don’t have any wine, so yours would be better if you wanted –”

“Yes,” Lena cut her off breathlessly, and she could hardly see any blue in Kara’s eyes anymore. _God, is this actually happening?_

Kara grabbed her hand and towed her into a back alley, pulling her close until Kara was _everywhere,_ filling up her vision to the point Lena couldn’t focus on anything else. “Hold on tight. I promise you’ll be alright.”

Lena grabbed onto broad shoulders, and when they lifted off of the ground the fear was still there, but muted. Kara would look after her. She had no doubt.

\---

They made it to her apartment in record time, Lena stumbling over her heels in her haste to get through her door. Kara grabbed her arm, laughing a little as she steadied her. “Are you sure you want more wine?”

Lena thought about it, and decided no, she didn’t want any more. She didn’t want to be drunk for whatever happened next. If anything happened next. The last thing she wanted was to rush Kara or make her feel pressured. “No, I’m good. Do you want anything? Water? I think I have some juice?”

Kara laughed again. “Was that a question?”

“Oh shush,” Lena shoved Kara, who didn’t move at all and had to catch Lena again as she fell backwards from the force of her own push. Lena tutted at Kara’s smirking face. “You did that on purpose. If you want to hold me you can just say so.”

Kara’s smirk softened into something that made Lena breathless, and she found herself pressed up against the cold kitchen counter, Kara’s hot body pushing against her front. “I’d like to hold you.”

“Then hold me.”

A pause. “I’d like to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me.”

It was slow at first. Tentative. The faintest brush of lips, the barest hint of pressure. Lena was on the verge of grabbing Kara and pulling her impossibly closer, but she resisted the desire. Kara’s court, Kara’s pace. Lena knew intellectually that she needed to let Kara control this, even if emotionally she was screaming out for more.

With a moan that Lena felt more than heard, Kara pressed closer, harder, and suddenly the kiss was the furthest thing from soft. Lips moved relentlessly, and when Kara’s tongue slipped into her mouth Lena let out a sound that she would have been embarrassed about under any other circumstances.

She wound her hands into silky blonde hair and pulled it free of its bonds, allowing her fingers to run through it without obstruction. She was reminded of that night and gave a sharp tug. She grinned into Kara’s mouth as she was rewarded with another moan. Kara returned the favour by hiking her dress up around her hips and lifting her up. Lena’s legs automatically wrapped around Kara’s waist, which could only be a good thing considering they’d ceased functioning at the causal display of strength.

Kara’s hands were gripping her backside in a way that bordered on painful, not that Lena was complaining. Far from it. But as pleasing as this make out session was, she needed more.

She reluctantly separated from Kara’s warmth. “Bedroom,” she panted, completely unconcerned at how wanton her voice sounded.

Kara paused, and Lena noticed some colour recede from her flushed cheeks. _What happened to going at her pace, idiot?_

“Only if you want that,” Lena rushed out. “I don’t want you to feel pressured –”

Kara cut her off with a brief but intense kiss. “I want this. I want _you.”_ Lena had to avert her eyes from Kara’s. That was something she wasn’t ready to unpack. “Just, erm, be prepared to stop. I guess? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lena raised a hand and held Kara’s cheek. The heat radiating from her was phenomenal. “Of course dear. Whatever you need.”

Kara’s hand came up to cup the back of her head and the next thing Lena knew she was in her bedroom. It hadn’t even felt like she’d moved. Lena’s panties were ruined even as her mind began to whirl at the possibilities; she really needed to test the Kryptonian. Lex probably had information somewhere, but Lena didn’t want to touch any of that. She wanted to do this, just her and Kara.

All thoughts of measurements and hypotheses and any kind of science drained from Lena’s mind as Kara gently lay her on the bed and pressed down on top of her. Her lips restarted where they left off, and Lena opened her mouth as easily as she opened her legs, her thighs cradling Kara as the wrapped her arms around powerful shoulders. Lena didn’t think she’d ever get over just how _amazing_ Kara’s arms were. She could probably monologue about them for days.

Said arms were braced on either side of Lena’s head, and when Lena slipped a leg in between Kara’s and rolled her hips they tensed so much she heard the mattress tear. Kara froze above her, which in turn prompted Lena to freeze.

“I’m so sorry Lena!” Kara’s weight left Lena in a flash and she instantly missed it. “Sorry! I didn’t mean, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

She was panicking, plain as day. “I’m fine Kara, it’s okay, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Lena sat up on the bed and swung her legs over the side. Kara was pressed up against the wall across from her, her hands gripped together. Lena couldn’t imagine the force in those white knuckles. “Are you okay?”

Kara nodded, her head almost a blur. “I’m sorry,” she repeated, and Lena sighed.

“Come here.” Kara hesitated. “It’s alright. Come on.”

The Kryptonian made her way over slowly, like she was an animal that hadn’t quite learned how to trust yet. She gradually lowered herself next to Lena, eyeing the ripped mattress as she did so. Lena waved it off. “Billionaire, remember? Come here.” Lena carefully wrapped an arm around Kara’s back, pulling her closer. It took a moment, but eventually Kara went with the movement, falling into her one-armed embrace. She even slipped her own arm around Lena’s back.

They stayed like that until Lena was confident Kara had calmed down somewhat. “You didn’t hurt me Kara, I promise. You didn’t even scare me.”

“You froze.”

Lena shrugged. “Because you did. I was just reacting to you. Honestly, I’m fine.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

They sat in silence for a little while longer, until Kara shifted. Lena let her go. “I am sorry. Maybe we can just go slow with the benefits thing?”

Lena felt disappointment, but she absolutely understood. She smiled. “Of course. There’s no rush. We’ll go as slow as you need.”

“I just need to find the control I had that night,” Kara gestured helplessly. “I don’t know how I did it. Humans are so fragile.”

“I’ll try not to be insulted,” Lena said dryly. Kara laughed, and Lena knew they were going to be alright.

“I should go.” Lena heard reluctance in Kara’s tone, and she grabbed her shoulder as she made to stand. Kara looked at her curiously.

“It’s late. You could stay, if you wanted,” Lena said bashfully. “You know, practice holding us fragile humans.”

Kara continued staring at her, and Lena had to think of all of her mothers’ lessons in remaining poised so she didn’t start to fidget. “Are you sure?” Lena nodded. “Then yeah. I’d like that.”

Before Lena could stop and think about what they were doing she had changed into some pyjama’s and loaned some to Kara, and they were climbing into bed together. To sleep, not have sex. They were two adults, barely friends really, and they were having what amounted to a _sleepover_. Lena didn’t know what to think about it, so she didn’t.

Just as awkwardness began to creep its way up Lena’s back, Kara reached over and pulled her close. Warmth flooded Lena immediately. “I can’t practice if you’re all the way on the other side of this massive bed. How big is this anyway? Quadruple king size? It’s got to be the size of my entire apartment.”

Lena let the sounds of Kara’s chattering wash over her, soothing her as she snugged further into her arms.

The next thing she knew Kara’s gentle voice was coaxing her away from sleep. “Lena?”

“Hmm?”

“There’s a fire at the docks. I have to go, but I didn’t want to just up and leave without saying goodbye.”

Lena’s half-awake brain was slow to process the information. “Okay. Be careful when you defeat the bad guy.”

She could hear amusement in Kara’s voice. “I’ll be sure to beat the fire up real good. I’ll see you soon.”

With a soft parting kiss on Lena’s forehead, Kara was gone, and Lena found herself falling into the warmth she left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is memoriesofsanity if you want to give me a shout over there. Once again thanks for the comments and kudos!
> 
> Edit* calorie typo changed. How on Earth does she afford that?!


	4. Chapter 4

Sister night was well and truly underway. Empty Chinese cartons littered the coffee table and the movie was more than half way through, not that Kara was paying it much attention. Nope. In fact, if asked, she would be hard pressed to even say what it was.

She was nervous. Alex had already picked up on it, but she’d shown great restraint in not pressing Kara, a feat Kara hadn’t thought would last this long. Instead they’d chatted about the strange man in the Kryptonian pod they’d found yesterday – Kara couldn’t believe another Kryptonian had made it – and about Kara’s new job. All normal stuff. If not for the way her stomach twisted in knots and the _looks_ Alex kept throwing her way, it would have been an ordinary sister night.

But it wasn’t.

Kara sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, and Alex paused the film. Kara’s eyes darted to her sister as alarm spiked through her. She didn’t know how Alex would react. Was she ready to tell her? She didn’t even know what her and Lena were. But she couldn’t keep secrets from Alex. It was twisting her up inside.

“Okay,” Alex said. “What’s up? You’ve been weird all night.”

Kara scoffed. “No I haven’t.”

Alex gave her a dry look. “Is it about the man in the pod? He’ll wake up soon and we can get answers.”

“No, it’s not that,” Kara shook her head. She sighed. Again. She should just say it. She was a superhero, she could tell Alex she had a _thing_ with Lena Luthor. Right? Right. _Any minute now Kara, c’mon._

“So what is it?” Alex turned on the sofa to face her fully. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Kara breathed in deeply. More deeply than she needed, and the empty cartons slid towards her slightly. “Okay, so. You remember what I told you about Kryptonian mating?”

Alex looked confused. “Yes.”

“And how because people were matched based on intelligence and compatibility, sexuality wasn’t really a thing. Everyone was what humans would call bisexual.”

“Yes,” Alex drew the word out. “You’ve told me you’re bisexual before Kara. What’s –” Alex cut off as her eyes widened. “Oh my god have you met someone? Who is he? She? Tell me everything.”

Kara felt some of her apprehension fade at the sight of Alex’s excitement. “Er, yeah. Kind of?”

“This is so amazing! I’ve been waiting to have sisterly relationship talk for ages,” Alex’s grin could have eclipsed the sun. “We all know how terrible my dating life is, so I’m so happy you’ve finally met someone.”

Kara felt her own lips twitch upwards in respond to Alex’s, and she relaxed even further. It would be alright. Alex would be over protective and sceptical at first – of that Kara had no doubt – but looking at her now with her bright eyes and wide smile, Kara knew underneath it all she’d be supportive. Lena had saved her life after all.

“She’s amazing,” Kara grinned. “Intelligent and beautiful and funny and kind.”

“Ooo so she’s and she. What’s her name?”

Nervousness curled around Kara’s spine again. “You’ve met her before actually.”

Alex looked surprised. “I have? When?”

“At the Luthor Corp renaming announcement.”

Alex was frowning, but in a way that indicated she was trying to remember something, not that she was angry. “Is she another reporter?”

“No, er, she’s erm,” _just say it for Rao’s sake._ “Lena Luthor.”

Silence.

Kara was busy staring hard at the Chinese cartons, so she missed all the expressions that flew over Alex’s face. Just as the silence was starting the stretch too long and Kara opened her mouth to let out a rush of words, Alex spoke quietly.

“Does she make you happy?”

Kara’s eyes met hers, and she saw conflict there, but underneath it all was acceptance. “She does.”

Alex nodded. “Tell me everything.”

Kara launched into a story that started half a year ago in a club with a desire to conquer. Alex’s face twisted at that, but she didn’t interrupt. In fact, she stayed silent during the whole retelling, patiently listening to everything Kara was saying. Kara couldn’t have loved her more in that moment.

“Okay,” Alex said, taking a sip of the beer she’d retrieved around the time Kara told her about sleeping with Lena. “First of all, I thought you couldn’t have sex with humans? Have you got a handle on your strength?”

Kara shrugged. “It was just the one time. I haven’t been able to control it since.”

Alex pinched the bridge between her eyes. “Okay, as unsettling as it is to talk about you like,” she waved her arms about, “ _that,_ I’m glad we are talking about it. I never want you to feel like you can’t come to me alright? Besides, sisters talk about this stuff all the time.”

Kara frowned. “No we don’t.”

Alex snorted. “That’s because my love life is non-existent and you’re a prude.”

“I am _not_ a prude!”

Alex raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and Kara grumbled under her breath about horrible sisters. It seemed to right the off-kilter atmosphere though, and they were laughing together again.

“Seriously though Kara,” Alex put a hand on her knee and Kara covered it with one of her own, “I’m glad you told me. She saved my life, so I can’t really dislike her. But –” _here it is,_ Kara thought, “Given who her family is and their past with _your_ family, just be careful?”

“I trust her Alex. She’s not like her family, I know it.”

Alex held her gaze for a beat before sighing and turning away. “And I trust _you_.” She took another swig of her beer. “I want to meet her.”

Kara spluttered, somehow expecting that but being blind sighted all the same. “Y-you want to meet her?”

“She’s dating my baby sister,” Alex frowned. “Damn right I want to meet her.”

“Well, about that…”

“Kara,” Alex’s voice was low and dangerous, and Kara might be bullet proof, but she wasn’t Alex-proof.

“We aren’t dating.”

A beat.

“What?!” Alex placed her beer on the table and pinned Kara with her piercing gaze. “You’ve slept with her, you’ve stayed over her house and you’ve been on a date. How is that _not_ dating?”

“Lena said friends with benefits? And we haven’t been on a date, it was just a meal.”

Alex burst out laughing. Kara frowned, affronted. What was so funny about that? She was _not_ a prude; she could totally casually sleep with someone, no feelings involved. Except the part where she wanted feelings involved, but Kara resolutely shoved that to the back of her mind.

“Alex,” Kara’s voice absolutely did _not_ sound like a whine.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Alex said as she wiped tears from her eyes. She didn’t sound the slightest bit apologetic at all. “That’s just –” she dissolved into laughter again, and Kara huffed as she waited for her annoying sister to get herself together.

“Are you finished?” she asked when Alex finally quietened.

“Yeah, sorry,” Alex still had a massive grin painted across her face, but Kara chose to ignore it. “For two geniuses, you’re both very stupid.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Alex just smiled cryptically and put the movie back on, ignoring all of Kara’s attempts to get her to elaborate until Kara gave up and watched the TV as well, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

\---

When Lena was going through her schedule for the day she expected meetings, a quick trip to the labs followed by more meetings and a conference call. So when she saw Kara’s name followed by _interview_ in the planner for just after midday, she felt euphoria bubble up before she was able to get a lid on it. _Get a fucking grip woman._

The morning dragged, and not just because her board seemed to be even more reticent than usual. Once midday rolled around Lena felt like she’d worked about ten hours. She quickly touched up her make up and smoothed down her clothes, ignoring the odd flutter of her pulse as the clock dragged towards quarter past the hour.

There was a knock on the door that Lena recognised as Jess’, and then her secretary was showing Kara in.

Her hair was tied back in a loose bun, free strands floating around her face. She was wearing a light blue shirt tucked neatly into tan slacks, and the whole outfit made Lena’s heart pick up pace slightly. Her shoulders and arms were on show, and the pants hugged her legs in a way that shouldn’t have been legal.

“Good afternoon, Miss Luthor,” Kara said professionally as she walked over to the desk. It was ruined by the grin she was clearly fighting, her cheeks practically quivering with the strain. Lena felt her own mouth curve up into a smirk in response.

“Good afternoon, Miss Danvers.”

Kara lost her battle with her lips, and she grinned down at her as she held out a hand to shake. Lena raised an eyebrow, but took it nonetheless. She had to suppress a shiver as skin met skin. Kara’s hand was warm, and Lena had to physically stop herself from standing up, rounding the desk and throwing herself at the Kryptonian.

How embarrassing.

Kara took a seat opposite her and pulled out a pen and writing pad. “How’s reporting treating you?” Lena asked, genuinely curious.

Kara’s grin soured for a moment. “It’s been a bit touch and go so far. Snapper still doesn’t like me, and I don’t think he ever will. You’re actually my first assignment.”

Lena couldn’t help herself. “I’m your first?”

Kara blushed a bright red, which was what Lena hoped for. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“You did that on purpose,” Kara’s words were accusing, but her tone was playful. Never in a million years did Lena think she’d fall into teasing banter with a fuck buddy. Although, that wasn’t really what they were. With a mental shrug, she decided to stop trying to categorise whatever they were doing.

“And you fell for it hook, line and sinker.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, pick on the poor alien. You know, we didn’t have anything like this on Krypton. I don’t really have any idea what I’m doing.”

Lena tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“We were matched,” Kara shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Like an arranged marriage?”

“I guess so.”

Lena didn’t know what to think about that. “You had no concept of dating?”

“Dating?” Kara’s voice was more of a squeak, her eyes going almost comically wide. That was when Lena realised what she’d said.

“Dating, and er, you know, casual things, stuff.” _Great save Luthor,_ she thought sarcastically.

“Oh,” Kara ducked her head down. If Lena didn’t know any better she’d think she was disappointed. But that couldn’t be. Who’d want to date a Luthor? Lena was amazed Kara wanted a sexual relationship, let alone anything else.

Lena cleared her throat. “What are you writing about?”

The change of conversation topic was as obvious as a punch to the face, but Lena shied away from the implications of Kara perhaps wanting more. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d dated someone. School? Probably. She’d been too busy in college for more than the occasional fling, and once Lex went crazy that was it. He’d stained the whole family, and no one would touch Lena for fear of becoming contaminated themselves.

“It’s about the Alien Amnesty Act,” Kara said brightly, all trace of potential disappointment gone. Lena had probably imagined it. Projecting her own feelings onto Kara. She really needed to nip that in the bud before it got worse.

“And you need a quote from the resident Luthor?” Lena couldn’t keep the bitterness from her voice. Kara looked aghast.

“No! Lena no – Snapper sent me to, not because of your name –”

“It’s okay Kara,” Lena held up a hand to stem the flow of well-meaning but ultimately fruitless excuses. “I’m used to it. I’ll give you a quote, although I’m sure it won’t be what Snapper Carr expects.”

“You shouldn’t have to be used to it,” Kara grumbled, and Lena felt something twist in her stomach. Kara was angry on her behalf. It made her feel almost shy, like how she’d felt around her first crush.

“Thank you, but I’m afraid Lex did a lot of damage that I’m likely going to spend years making amends for. Some people will never associate the Luthor name with anything other than death and destruction and madness.”

Kara was looking at her with so much understanding pouring out of her beautiful eyes that Lena had to tear her gaze away. She cleared her throat again and launched into a spiel about the Act, Kara scribbling everything down in a way that made it clear she was using her super speed. Lena wondered if she could read that fast as well. And if she could, could she retain the information? Just how intelligent was she, really?

She took the time to admire the curve of her neck, the curl of her fingers, the way she absently licked her lips as she wrote. She was a goddess in human form, and she’d deigned to be with Lena. Lena couldn’t quite comprehend it sometimes. She was certainly _not_ worthy of such attention, especially when said attention came from someone as good and selfless as Kara. Her thoughts started to spiral, and Lena knew that if Kara hadn’t pulled her from them they would have turned very dark very fast.

“See something you like?”

Lena paused. Kara had caught her staring and she was… _flirting_ with her? Her eyes were hooded, and a smirk played about her lips. Lena was suddenly teleported back to that night, when Kara had been all confident smirks and seductive words. She felt a tightening, and she had to take a long, slow breath before she felt ready to speak again.

Kara’s eyes darted down. “You smell… oh.”

It was Lena’s turn to blush. She felt the heat diffusing through her cheeks and was powerless to stop it. “I would kindly ask you to stop looking at me like that, otherwise we aren’t going to get anything done.”

A faint dusting of pink spread across Kara’s face, but it looked more like arousal than embarrassment. Lena needed to change the subject fast; she was not going to end up making out with Kara in her office. Well, not when she had more meetings she needed to focus on later. It was certainly a thought for another time though.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you about,” Lena said abruptly, and Kara sat up straighter, a smug look settling on her face. Trust her to find her confidence in the middle of the day when Lena was booked full with meetings and couldn’t do anything about it.

“You can ask me anything.”

“I’ve recently been screening all the projects L Corp is working on, trying to save money by discarding the ones that won’t do well at market, or ones my brother had requested that could be dangerous. I came across this one,” Lena stood and moved over to her cabinets, pulling out the alien detection device. Kara must have picked up on the seriousness of the conversation; she’d also stood, and all pink colour had faded. Lena tried not to feel too disappointed by that.

“What is it?” Kara asked curiously.

“An alien detection device,” Lena said bluntly. “Here, put your finger there –” the device flashed red at Kara’s touch, then green at Lena’s. “Works perfectly. It takes a skin swab and tests the DNA.”

Kara looked troubled. “What are you going to do with it?”

“That’s what I want to ask you,” Lena sighed. “I understand it would be useful in, say, medical emergencies, where doctors might need to know what species they’ll dealing with, or if there’s been a crime and police need to know how to properly incarcerate someone. But I can also see it being abused. With more and more aliens coming to Earth there is a lot more anti-alien sentiment going around. I don’t want this to be used as a way to target innocent people.”

Kara was staring at her like she’d never seen her before. Lena didn’t know what to make of it. She opened her mouth to ask what Kara thought when suddenly Kara was pressing her lips against hers, and Lena lost all rational thought. She kissed back just as fervently, unsure what had brought this on but not about to start complaining. Kara brought both her hands up to her face, holding her cheeks as soft lips moved with hers, alternating between a summer storm and summer rain, and Lena was sure she’d never felt so, so. She didn’t even know. So warm, so cradled. So protected in hands that could bend steal.

The kiss ended slowly, neither wanting to stop, but Lena needed air. Even after a large gulp she still felt breathless. “What was that for?”

Kara grinned at her. “You’re amazing.”

Lena rolled her eyes, regaining some of her equilibrium. “I know darling.”

Kara chuckled. “Thank you for asking my opinion. It means a lot.” Lena nodded. “I think you’re right in that it has the potential to be good, but I think you should destroy it.”

Lena sighed, resigned to loosing quite a bit of money. “The dangers outweigh the benefits. I’ll remove it from production.”

“Thanks Lena,” Kara smiled gently. “Many aliens come to Earth as refugees and just want a quiet life. _I’m_ a refugee, and if I wasn’t Supergirl and this came out I’d be terrified of what would happen.”

Lena nodded again. “Consider it gone.”

Kara leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips that left Lena wanting more. She seemed to know it as well, if her smirk was anything to go by. “I’m pretty sure I’ve ran over my allotted time with you, and I know Snapper is going to yell at me for being late,” her mouth twisted in a grimace. “Oh! Before I forget,” Kara paused, her hands wringing together as she stood in the doorway. Looking at her, Lena wouldn’t never have thought she was Supergirl. She was nervousness personified. She’d once thought of her as a coward, her thoughts lashing out in self-defence, but she’d come to realise she was just awkward.

“What is it?” Lena asked, some of Kara’s agitation transferring to her.

“Alex wants to meet you,” she let out in a rush.

There was a beat. “Alex as in your sister?”

“Yeah, is that okay? You could come round mine for games night or something.”

“She’s okay with… me?”

Kara’s head tilted to the side like a bird, and once again Lena couldn’t stand to look at the understanding for long. “She’s happy for me. For us. I’ve told her we aren’t dating but I think she wants to give you a shovel talk anyway.”

Lena laughed, feeling strangely light. She’d never had a shovel talk before. “Sure, I’ll meet her. Besides, I technically already have.”

Kara brightened immediately. “Yeah? That’s great! I’ll text you.”

“I look forward to it,” Lena smiled as she opened the door, and found that she actually was. With another lingering kiss, Kara slipped out of her office, her smile brighter than the sun, and as Lena shut the door behind her with a thud. As she reapplied her make up ready for her next meeting, she realised she was in far too deep. They were either going to take whatever they had further, or Lena was going to end up with a broken heart.

She didn’t know which scared her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the holidays! As always, thank you for the comments and kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated happy new year everyone! Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 5!

L-Corp was quiet at this hour. The sun was still inching its way over the horizon as Lena sat at her desk, idly rolling a pen between her fingers as she read through some emails. She had some time to kill before her conference call to London, and was she seriously considering calling Sam and Jack?

The early hour was clearly getting to her. Just past six in the morning and with only one cup of coffee under her belt, Lena felt just tired enough to make slightly irrational decisions. Like tell her friends about her and Kara. Whatever her and Kara were.

It would be after nine in Metropolis. A respectable hour for a phone call, right? She sighed. Was she really talking herself into it? She glanced at her cell phone, laying face down next to her elbow. The truth of the matter was that she needed someone to talk to. Kara was her only friend in National City, and she couldn’t very well go to _her_ about her feelings. Super embarrassing.

Lips quirking at her little pun, Lena picked up her cell and rang Jack before she could stop herself.

He’d been there with her half a year ago when she’d first met Kara. He thought she was just a one night stand. She remembered his teasing the next morning as they’d sat together at breakfast, and she wondered how he’d take to knowing she was… _dancing_ around Kara again now. What could she tell him? Not that she was Supergirl of course. Maybe that they were taking it slow? She was _definitely not_ going to tell him Kara had stayed over and they hadn’t slept together. She’d never hear the end of it.

“Hello?”

His soft, accented voice jarred her back to herself, and she smiled. She’d missed him. He’d always been a solid friend, there for her when she needed it. He’d been the first one to know she was gay, even before Lex, and he’d just smiled and thanked her for confiding in him. Fuck Lillian for trying to force them together. “Hey Jack. It’s been a long time.”

“Lena!”

They exchanged pleasantries for a short while and caught each other up on their work. Lena was proud of the strides he was making with prosthetics. Maybe she could invite him to the Luthor Children’s Hospital and see his work in action.

“So,” the word was drawn out, and Lena rolled her eyes even though he couldn’t see it. “You’ve been all the way across the country for a couple of months now. Any gossip? Any women? Say, a blonde woman in particular that I recognise from last year?”

Lena froze in her chair. How the fuck did he know that?

“How the fuck do you know that?”

Lena moved the phone away as his loud laugh almost burst an ear drum. “I thought you paid attention to your image Lena!”

“What does that mean?” Lena frowned at her computer as Jack’s chuckles continued down the line. She monitored the majority of things published about her – she wanted to keep ahead of the narrative as best she could – but she hadn’t come across any allusion of her and Kara. Kara hadn’t mentioned anything either, and she worked for a magazine.

“I discovered it by chance really,” Jack said, finally conquering his laughter. She could still hear the mirth in his voice though, and she didn’t know whether to be amused or annoyed, so she settled on both. “I was just randomly scrolling through your hashtag on Instagram –” Lena tutted, “ – what? I missed you! This is the first time you’ve called in months.”

Lena heard the gentle chastisement and sighed. “I’ve been a little busy rebuilding this company. I’m calling now aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are. And the reason I haven’t called is because I didn’t want to bother you. I knew you’d be in touch when you had a second to breathe. Anyway, I was just looking for any kind of morsel about my friend’s new life, and I saw a very grainy photograph of the two of you outside a restaurant, I think? It was taken from quite far away. Most of the comments were about how it wasn’t even you.”

She hadn’t seen that post. She should really check her hashtag more often, but she couldn’t stomach most of the comments half the time. Idiotic words from idiotic people. Maybe if she told herself that often enough they’d lose their sting.

“We met again by accident,” Lena started slowly. She wasn’t proficient at discussing her feelings, even with Jack. “And I didn’t think much of it. But then we met again and…”

She told him a very watered-down version of her and Kara, leaving out a lot of detail. Jack was a smart man; he’d piece it together eventually, but she wasn’t going to make it easy for him. She was half sure _she_ wasn’t supposed to know. She hadn’t signed any legal document with regards to Kara’s identity, so maybe Kara hadn’t told anyone she knew. She’d have to talk to her about it.

He listened patiently, making humming noises at all the right times. When she finished he sighed wistfully. “It is obviously meant to be Lena. Destiny is throwing you together. Even you can’t escape fate. Embrace it, embrace each other and hold on tightly –”

“Shut up Jack, you never could write poetry.”

His laughter once again filled her ears, and she felt herself smiling along with him. “Seriously though, I am happy for you. It’s about time you found someone worthy of you, and she sounds great. I want to meet her when I come to National City. I’ve never met anyone you’ve dated. In fact, have you ever dated in all the time I’ve known you?”

“You can meet her, but we aren’t dating. You’re coming to National City?” It would be good to see him again.

There was silence on the line. “…What?”

Lena was confused. “What?”

“You _aren’t_ dating?”

Lena realised how it sounded, but they weren’t together. She still didn’t know how to quantify it. “I know how it looks, but we agreed to a friends with benefits type thing.” Except at the moment they were friends without benefits, and Lena was in serious danger of mixing feelings into the whole mess.

There was another pause. “Lena, that’s the least fuck buddy thing I’ve ever heard. You do realise that right? We’ve had a short conversation about her, _over the phone_ might I add, and I can already tell you like this woman more than you’ve liked anyone. What’s going on?”

Lena’s chest tightened at the concern in his voice. What did she do to deserve a friend like Jack? “Okay yes, I might, _like_ like her –” _way to sound like a middle schooler Lena_ “– but I don’t know if she feels the same. I don’t want to mess it up.” She hated the vulnerability that bled into her voice, years of Lillian’s conditioning screaming at her to show no weakness, but it was only Jack. It was alright. “What do you think I should do?”

“Talk to her,” he said sympathetically. “Communication is key. Going off what you’ve told me I have a pretty good feeling she _like_ likes you too.”

“Thanks Jack.”

They chatted some more until Lena had to say goodbye lest she miss her conference call, which was the whole reason she was in the office at the crack of dawn in the first place. The damn thing went on for two and a half hours, and by the end of it Lena was in dire need of more coffee.

_I fucking hate entitled white men._ With a long-suffering sigh, she reached for the intercom to ask Jess for a cup of coffee, but her cell started ringing before she could press the button. The caller ID said _Sam_. _It seems today is a day for catching up with friends._

“Hey Sam, how are you? How’s Ruby?”

“Lena! We’re good how are you? How’s L Corp? How’s National City treating you? How’s your new woman treating you?”

Lena blinked at the rapid fire questions, and rolled her eyes at the last one. “You’ve been speaking to Jack haven’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Lena could hear the grin in her CFO’s voice, and felt her lips twitching up as well, albeit with another eye roll. Those two have always conspired against her when it came to her love life, or lack thereof, so she didn’t know why she’d thought this would be any different.

“Come on then,” Lena sighed. “What pearls of wisdom have you got for me?”

 “Is she hot?”

“Sam,” Lena tutted, but she couldn’t keep her false stern voice for long. “Very. She’s got a body you’d die for. And her arms Sam.” Lena made a sound she wasn’t proud of.

Sam’s light laugh tinkled over the line and Lena had to fight a blush even though she was alone in her office. “Yeah Jack said you’ve got it bad. Does she make you happy?”

Lena thought of all the times she’d chatted to Kara, joked with her, kissed her, or just been in her general company, and she knew the answer. “Yes.” Simple as that.

“Then go for it,” Sam said forcefully. “Don’t settle for friends with benefits if you want more. Put yourself out there. If there was any truth to what Jack said then she wants the same thing. Besides,” she added, a sly note coming into her voice. “I haven’t had anything serious since Ruby came along. I have to live vicariously through you.”

They didn’t chat for as long as she and Jack had, but Lena ended the phone call feeling invigorated. Both Jack and Sam had told her to do the very thing she wanted to do, and Lena felt a freedom in the air, like chains had been fastened around her but had been struck off. She knew she should wait till her feelings were more coherent in her own mind, but her conversations with her friends had left her with a type of bravado she’d never experienced before. If both of them thought Kara liked her back, wasn’t that a good sign? They were both intelligent people, it had to be true if they both agreed. Right? Right.

But Lena couldn’t just throw caution to the wind and confess budding feelings. What if Kara didn’t feel the same way? What if Lena made an absolute ass out of herself? Lena liked to have all the facts, she liked to plan her moves, especially when it involved things as vulnerable as her emotions. She didn’t like feeling exposed, like a raw nerve, and she knew her walls would slam up at the slightest hint Kara didn’t feel the same.

She didn’t want that. She _wanted_ the opportunity to be open around someone, to bare all of herself, and she knew that someone was Kara. But at the same time every cell in her body was screaming not to let anyone in. Luthor’s were strong, powerful, in control, and they didn’t need anyone to lean on. Lena could almost hear Lillian’s cold voice telling her to get a hold of herself and push past all this nonsense.

All her indecision fell away at a text from Kara – a selfie of her in her suit, giving the camera a thumbs up as criminals were handcuffed by police behind her – and she smiled as she fired one back congratulating her and inviting her over that night. Kara’s response was immediate; a yes with eleven different emojis – Lena counted – followed by another selfie, this one from the air, judging from the tops of skyscrapers behind her. Lena felt a shiver run through her at the sight. No matter how often Kara teased her about flying she didn’t think she’d ever fully get over her fear.

A different kind of fear was running through her veins as she rang Jess for that coffee. The kind that mixed well with excitement and left her body thrumming with energy. The kind that had her watching the clock all day, both dreading and looking forward to the evening. The kind that had her itching to tell Kara about her confusing feelings, but also left her terrified out of her mind at the mere thought.

The day was long, and by the end of it Lena was no further forward deciding on a course of action. Leave things as they were? Try to stop her feelings from developing anymore? Confess said feelings and throw the ball firmly in Kara’s court?

With a sigh, Lena picked up her bag and left the building, content to leave her swirling thoughts in her office for another time. She would enjoy Kara’s company without all the messy emotions.

Easier said than done.

\---

Flying was easily one of the best things in the universe.

Soaring high above the city, Kara felt free. Exultant. The wind in her hair, tugging the strands back as she blasted forward, the feel of it ghosting over her face like paintbrushes on a canvas, the sound of it filling her ears until things became slightly muted. Pushing her fists out in front of her, Kara threw herself across the sky. She danced with the buildings, pirouetting through the city in a matter of seconds. She was careful not to break the sound barrier though. Alex would lecture her if she did.

There was nothing quite like flying. It was one of the few joys she had as a teenager coming to a strange planet so soon after losing everything. She couldn’t believe she’d stopped for as long as she did, trying to fit in with the humans. Now she flew whenever she could. She flew when she was happy, or sad, or when her head was so filled up with thoughts of a certain woman that she just couldn’t stay still.

She realised she was essentially pacing. Only in the air and across a massive city.

Lena made her feel a similar way to flying. Kara didn’t know what to make of that. Her whole time on Earth flying had been a marvel, a miracle, something awe inspiring. What did that say about her thoughts regarding Lena?

Kara was well aware she _liked_ her and wanted to continue getting to know her. But what if it could be something more? That scared Kara like nothing had before. Give her something to punch any day over the potential rejection of someone she was developing _feelings_ for.

Speaking of Lena, Kara was meeting her soon. Five minutes, in fact. She raced towards Lena’s apartment, dropping into an alley a couple of blocks away and changing into normal clothes. She’d picked jeans and a soft red shirt today. She didn’t know how long she was going to stay over – potentially all night, which sent a thrill down her spine and made her clench her fists, which was something she needed to work on if she _was_ going to stay over all night – and she wanted to be comfortable.

In no time at all she was knocking on Lena’s door and the woman herself was letting her in.

“Hey,” Lena said softy, leaning in and planting a solid kiss on her lips. She moved away before Kara could respond, much to her disappointment.

“Hey,” Kara parroted. They made their way to the living room, and Kara belatedly noticed a stack of pizzas on the table. _So much for super senses._ Her mouth immediately began to water. In a blink she was seated on the ridiculously luxurious couch, opening the boxes and stuffing her face. She heard an amused huff from Lena and gave her a thumbs up as a thank you.

With a roll of her eyes Lena sat herself down next to Kara and pulled out a slice with much more dignity. “How’ve you been?”

Kara barely swallowed her pizza before launching into a rant about Daxam, people from Daxam and Mon-El. The man irritated her like no one ever had before. Lena listened silently, intently, and Kara was grateful she had someone to unload this all onto.

“So let me get this straight,” Lena said as she had a sip of wine. “Daxam was a sister planet to Krypton, but wasn’t as socially advanced? They traded in slaves and had a monarchy, and didn’t really explore the galaxy because of deep seated xenophobia?”

Kara nodded firmly. “That’s right. Kryptonians and Daxamites have a long history, and most of it is bad.”

“Sounds awful,” Lena shook her head. “What’s this man like? Is he like the rest of his kind?”

“Well, he did punch me,” Kara held up a hand at Lena’s frown. “It’s okay though. I’m made of stronger stuff.”

“I don’t like him,” Lena declared, prompting a laugh out of Kara. Warmth suffused her body, and she relaxed into the couch and conversation.

“Enough about my day and horrible men who punch first and ask questions later,” Kara said as she picked up another slice – her eighth, but who was counting? Lena had bought five pizzas – “tell me about your day.”

Lena smiled as she settled back on the cushions. “I spoke to my two friends for the first time in months.” Kara watched how animated Lena became as she spoke of Jack and Sam, of stories of their time together, and Kara was thankful she had two people who’d stuck by her through all the mess with her brother.

“They sound lovely,” Kara said. She finished off the last of the pizza and sat back, content.

“They are. You might meet them soon, Jack at least is coming to National City.” Lena frowned. “I don’t know when though, he didn’t say. Too busy teasing me about –”

Kara heard the hitch in her breath. What was she not saying? Kara had an inkling. She took a drink of her water to hide her smirk.

“Teasing you about?”

Lena’s cheeks darkened slightly, and Kara thought she was going to change the subject. Kara almost wanted her to; she didn’t think she was ready to talk about what they were really doing. Instead though, Lena raised her chin and looked directly into Kara’s eyes. “You.”

Kara should have known better than to think Lena Luthor, one of the youngest CEO’s ever, one of the most influential women on the planet, would back down and hide. She had to take a deep breath. _How is this amazing woman interested in me?_

Lena’s heart had picked up pace, and Kara suddenly felt hot all over. Before she could say anything Lena was on her, straddling her, kissing her. Kara couldn’t do anything but respond. She gently rested her hands on Lena’s waist as her mouth moved with soft lips, and she could feel herself getting lost in the sensations. Lena’s hands were in her hair, gripping it in a way that Kara thought would have been painful for someone else. She tasted of pizza and red wine, and something uniquely her, and Kara couldn’t get enough.

She almost flipped them over so she was on top but Lena started to grind down on her stomach, and Kara had to hastily snatch her hands away before she crushed her hips. Lena bit her lower lip and there was absolutely nothing Kara could do to supress the whimper that escaped. She felt Lena’s hands leave her head and slide down her neck, her chest, until she palmed her breasts.

Kara could feel the heat of her hands through her clothing. She could feel her soft curves pressed up all over her. Feel the furnace rubbing against her stomach. She could smell her, heavy in the air and blotting out almost everything else. Their mouths were still moving together, tongues tasting, teeth nipping. Lena’s breathing was coming in harsh gasps, like there wasn’t enough air in the room. Kara tried to focus on her breathing, on the sharp intakes of air, but she was spiralling, sinking, all the different sensations piling on top of one another until she couldn’t –

Lena was gone. No. Not gone. Moving away. Kara opened her eyes to find Lena back in her spot on the couch, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Kara was breathing heavily herself, and she didn’t really need oxygen.

“Are you okay?”

The words were soft, full of tenderness, and Kara could have cried at the concern she saw shining in Lena’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Kara gasped, still trying to get a handle on herself again. “I’m sorry.”

“Look,” Lena said gently, taking one of her hands in both of hers. “I know I said friends with benefits, but we can work our way up to that okay? I never want to pressure you into anything. Take your time. I’ll be here.”

Kara felt like her heart was going to burst. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I just get overwhelmed y’know?”

“You have nothing to apologise for Kara, it’s alright.”

“I know, but,” Kara felt like fidgeting, but forced her hands to remain still. “I want this. I really do. I can feel everything, y’know, and I get overcome with all the different sensations. I just need… I need to keep calm, stay focused on something so I don’t accidentally hurt you or destroy the couch or bed or something.” Her jaw tightened in frustration. “How did I do it before?”

Lena was silent for a moment. When she spoke, it was slowly, like the words were coming to her just as she let them out her mouth. “Maybe it was because you were confident then. You _thought_ you had control, so you _did_ have control, if that makes sense? You were so supremely self-assured that it all went exactly how you wanted it to go.”

Kara felt herself nodding. “I remember feeling the kind of confidence that made me untouchable. Like I could do anything.”

“There’s your answer then. You need more confidence,” Lena shrugged like it was the easiest thing in the world. “We’ve had sex before Kara. You didn’t hurt me, and I had a great time. If you’ve done it once you can do it again.”

Kara wished she had half of Lena’s conviction. “You think it’s that easy?”

“It’s obviously not easy, otherwise you wouldn’t be struggling with it. And if you feel yourself getting overwhelmed and losing control, just focus on something. Take it slow. Breathe. Like I said, I’m never going to pressure you. I can be patient.”

Kara felt a fluttering in her stomach and she had to look away from Lena’s earnest expression. _Oh Rao, I’ve gone and developed feelings haven’t I?_ _Like, real feelings._ “Thank you.” The words were inadequate, but Kara was unable to properly express the wealth of gratitude that was filling her up.

Lena smiled, her eyes crinkling beautifully. “You don’t have to thank me Kara.” Her lips were still red from their heated make out session, and Kara wasn’t going to lie to herself, she felt proud at the sight. She got to kiss this amazing, intelligent, thoughtful woman. She was the luckiest person in the world.

The conversation moved on, and Kara felt herself relax again. Lena was easy to talk to. She got lost in Lena’s voice, in her gestures, in the sound of her heart beat. They chatted about anything and everything, and before she knew it, it was almost midnight.

Kara was reluctant to leave, but they both had early starts the next day and she didn’t want to impose. With a goodnight kiss and a promise to meet up again soon, Kara launched herself from the balcony, civilian clothes and all, and flew quickly back to her own apartment. She got undressed and into bed in a bit of a daze, still struck by the reality that she was enamoured with Lena Luthor. As she got into bed she focused on her across the city, on the sound of her moving about her apartment, the sound of her breathing, her heart beat. And if Kara did something to herself with thoughts of a certain green-eyed beauty swirling through her head, well, no one needed to know.

\---

Lena was typing away at her computer when her office door opened suddenly, and Kara strode through, Jess hot on her heels.

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, I know you said she could come up whenever, but I didn’t even get the chance to tell you she was here!”

Lena smiled at her frazzled assistant as she stood. “It’s okay Jess, it’s a nice surprise. What can I do for you Kara?”

Jess took the dismissal, but Lena noticed her cast a speculative look at Kara on her way out. She supposed she wouldn’t be able to hide it from Jess, but her discretion was guaranteed. Jess was a good woman and an excellent assistant.

Half of Kara’s hair was tied up, the other half spilling down her shoulders like golden silk. Lena itched to run her hands through it but settled for hugging her instead. She didn’t think she’d ever get over the solid feel of Kara’s muscles under her hands. She counted her lucky stars the superhero let her touch her at all.

“Hey Lena,” Kara smiled, and Lena felt her body relax under the blue light of Kara’s eyes. _Shit you’ve got it bad Lena._

They sat together on the couch, bodies turned to face each other. “I’m actually here kind of officially,” Kara started slowly, her hands clenching and unclenching on her lap. Lena felt the sting of disappointment but refused to let it bleed into her face or voice.

“Oh?”

“Supergirl business actually.”

“Oh.” Lena couldn’t stop herself from sitting up straighter at that, their family’s history warring with the woman she’d started forging some kind of relationship with. _A Super and a Luthor, too good to be true. Is this the part where she accuses me of something horrible?_

Kara gave her a droll look. “Not like that, so stop thinking it. It just, you know a Veronica Sinclair, right?”

Lena knew where this was going. Relief wound its way through her, and she smiled wanly at Kara, silently apologising. She knew Kara, she knew she’d never do something like that. She needed to get a handle on the part of herself that loathed all things Luthor before her inner voice started sounding like those fools on the internet.

“Yes. This wouldn’t happen to be about a certain fight club she runs, would it?”

Kara nodded seriously. “A friend of mine has been kidnapped by her. I need to rescue him.”

“I get an invite every year. Never go of course,” Lena stood and made her way back to her desk. “I’ll go with you this time.” She held up a hand to stop Kara’s protests. “You’ll need me to get in, unless you were thinking about barging in guns blazing, which I advise against. She could potentially catch even you, Kara. I need you to be careful.”

They held eye contact, Kara’s jaw working as she had a debate with herself. “Fine,” she said, clearly not happy. “Alex and Maggie will come too. Maggie’s a cop, she can arrest Sinclair. You stay with them okay? And get out of there at the first sign of trouble.”

Lena nodded. “Wear something fancy. I’ll text you the time and address.”

Kara’s eyes were hard, and Lena felt a thrill race though her at the sight of Supergirl. She was the embodiment of power and grace as she stood, and Lena was once again struck dumb by her apparent desire to be close to Lena. She said a quick goodbye, clearly too agitated to stay longer, and Lena returned to her desk and computer.

She pushed thoughts of Kara from her mind and refocused on her emails. She needed to get as much done as possible as she couldn’t take any work home tonight; her evening was suddenly busy.

\---

Kara hid her suit in a bag on a rooftop not far from the address Lena had sent. She could get to it in a matter of seconds if things turned sour, which she assumed they would. Tugging at her black dress, Kara tried to push the tension away. She needed to stay focused; she needed to win this fight. She was _not_ going to let Sinclair get away with hurting J’onn.

She landed safe from prying eyes and quickly walked up to Alex and Maggie, who promptly stopped talking when she reached them. Kara hadn’t been listening, but if Alex’s increased heart rate was anything to worry about, she wished she had been.

“We’re just waiting for Luthor now?” Maggie asked, swallowing imperceptibly to anyone but Kara. “What’s the deal with her anyway?”

Kara didn’t like Maggie’s tone, but Alex beat her to replying. “She’s the one who got us access to this place. We can catch a lot of criminals tonight thanks to her.”

Kara beamed at Alex. She hoped they would get on when they eventually met. She thought they would. They were both intelligent people; Kara bet Alex could help Lena’s biomedical department with all her doctor-y knowledge.

“What’s with the weird grin?” Maggie sounded both confused and amused. “Luthor your girlfriend or something?”

Kara couldn’t stop her eyes from widening. “N-no – what – why would you think that?”

Alex groaned as Maggie’s eyebrows climbed into her hair. “Holy shit, Little Danvers, you and Lena Luthor? Huh.” She nudged Alex. “Both of you eh?”

Alex glared at her, but before Kara could ask what that meant Lena arrived. All coherent thought drained out of her brain, leaving mush in its wake.

She was wearing a black dress. A _backless_ black dress. The neck line plunged dangerously low, and it hugged all her curves in all the right places. It floated around her thighs like it was enchanted, and Kara was given an eyeful of creamy legs that ended in sliver high heels that she _knew_ she wouldn’t be able to walk in, flying ability be damned. Lena looked every inch the goddess she was.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said, poise oozing from every pore and sounding the furthest thing from sorry Kara had ever heard. “But you can’t turn up on time to these events.”

“Kara shut your mouth,” Alex said quietly so only she could hear. Kara snapped her mouth closed to fast she was sure everyone heard the clack of her teeth. Lena and Maggie both wore identical smirks.

“Should we go in?” Kara’s voice was definitely _not_ high pitched. Not at all. She coughed as Alex rolled her eyes and strode off, Maggie laughing as she followed. Lena stepped forward and touched her arm.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Kara said. Her face was hot, and she knew that Lena knew exactly what that dress was doing to her. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Lena fingered the hem of her dress. “It’s just for you.” She swept off after Alex and Maggie, leaving Kara to groan and wish a glacier would fall on her. “Oh and Kara,” Lena called over her shoulder. “You look beautiful too.”

Kara had a feeling this night was going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there but I thought it best to get something out before the wait got too long. As always, thank you for the kudos and comments. They really do mean a lot :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I may have to revise my early estimate of updating every 1-2 weeks to about a month, life's a busy bitch.

The room could only be described as cavernous. Standing tables were dotted around with waiters moving through the crowd, keeping everyone happy with food and drink. And there was a _lot_ of people to keep happy. Kara was disgusted at the amount of humans present. The room was echoing with their riotous voices, and Kara’s ears hurt from the things they were saying.

Everyone wore fancy suits and dresses to match the extravagance of the room, but Kara could see how ephemeral it all was. Rich red drapes hung from the walls like they expected to be torn down at any moment. The tables were collapsible, easy to pack away. Even the staff flittered about like they were ready to make a quick getaway at a moments notice. The whole place had a feel of impermanence, like a con artist at a casino, always on the lookout for the law.

Past all the empty luxury was a large hanging curtain, like the kind in a theatre. Kara casually looked through it, her jaw clenching as she took in what was beyond. A massive metal cage stood dormant, ready for the main event. She did a quick scan of the rest of the building and found J’onn in a back room, bound with other aliens, waiting to fight for the human’s enjoyment. It was sick.

 “Keep an eye out for Sinclair,” Alex said, adjusting her mask. Kara didn’t need x-ray vision to see the abhorrence on her sister’s face.

“J’onn and other aliens are in the back,” Kara said quietly to Alex. “Want me to go in?”

Alex shook her head. “Not yet. We don’t know how she’s keeping them contained; it might hurt you too. Let’s just case this room and find Sinclair. Once we have her we can call in the DEO and NCPD and they can get the aliens.” Alex picked up on her unhappiness immediately. “If things go south then Supergirl can make an appearance.”

Kara wanted to go in and pull J’onn out straight away, but she acquiesced to Alex. “Stay close,” Kara whispered to Lena, who loped an arm through Kara’s. She had to supress a shiver at the touch.

They made their way around the room, picking up champagne glasses as they walked. Kara’s eyes didn’t still; first on Lena, then Alex and Maggie, then J’onn and the aliens, round and round and round.

Just when she thought she was going to snap from the tension a slim woman in a tight, red dress stood in front of the theatre curtain, a bright spotlight illuminating her conniving face. _Veronica Sinclair._ Kara felt Lena tense beside her, and she gently took her champagne and placed it next to Kara’s on a table.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Sinclair started as the room fell silent. Her voice held a smugness Kara didn’t like. She tuned out her speech and focused on J’onn instead, who was being dragged into the cage in his Martian form. She signalled Alex, who nodded and told Maggie to get ready. _This is it._

Sinclair finished with a flourish and the curtain was swept aside, revealing the large cage that dwarfed J’onn. Immediately the humans started heckling and yelling abuse, and Kara had to shut it out lest she let lasers fly.

J’onn looked so small and almost _fragile,_ and it shocked Kara to her core. She’d never seen him as anything other than cool and collected. The need to rescue him burned stronger.

Kara felt a deep vibration through the floor and tuned her senses to its origin. She sucked in a breath at what she found. “Lena, leave now, it’s going to get messy.”

 “I can help get Veronica.”

Kara turned to her, incredulous, just as a massive White Martian dropped into the cage next to J’onn. The humans cheered, and Kara felt sick with worry. “Lena please, you promised. I couldn’t bear it if you got hurt.”

Lena held her gaze for a couple agonising seconds, then nodded in assent. “Thank you,” Kara felt a relief so strong it was a wonder she didn’t collapse from it. “Now get out of here.”

Lena held fast onto her arm though. “Promise me you’ll be alright.” There was a desperate note in her voice that both scared and exhilarated Kara. “I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you either.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kara said with more confidence than what she actually felt. “See you when this is all over.” With a quick parting kiss, she dashed out and into her suit, and was back after only a few seconds had passed. She made sure to land with a resounding thud, and all the xenophobic humans scattered like the pathetic creatures they were.

Not Veronica Sinclair though. She sneered at Kara, her stance unwavering. It sent a tendril of unease through Kara; why was she so confident? Surely she knew the police wouldn’t be far behind Supergirl. She put her out of her mind and focused on helping J’onn.

Kara had never seen a White Martian before, let alone fought one, so she flew into the cage blind.

She managed to dodge the first flying fist, but not the second, and she ended up with a face full of metal as she smacked into the cage. She was on her feet again in no time though, and the White Martian let out a roar that sent needles stabbing into her brain as it charged at J’onn. He stood his ground, but she didn’t let him face it alone for long.

Kara barrelled into back muscles made of steel – _now I know what people feel when they fight me_ – and together her and J’onn were able to knock it unconscious after trading blows back and forth.

She was stood over the massive body, breathing heavily and rubbing her arm where it had grabbed her, when Alex and J’onn came up to her.

“Are you both alright?” Alex asked, concern clear in her voice.

Kara bobbed her head, still inspecting her arm. She hadn’t been that challenged in a long while. It was exhilarating; the way her world narrowed to the next punch, kick, dodge, the way everything boiled down to anticipating the enemies next move. _And_ she’d saved J’onn. Tonight was a good night.

“Report,” J’onn said, still in his Martian form. The police and DEO were swarming the building; it wasn’t safe for him to transform yet. He looked shaken, in a stoic kind of way, and Kara hoped he was going to be alright. It wasn’t every day he was kidnapped and forced to fight a member of the species that had committed genocide against his own.

“Veronica Sinclair has been arrested sir,” Alex said, and Kara could see Maggie handcuffing her. They closed with a satisfying _click_. “We’re gathering up the imprisoned aliens for medical care and debriefing.”

“Good,” J’onn said shortly. “Let’s head back to the DEO as well.” He strode away with his head held high, but Kara could see the tension in his shoulders. Her concern for him increased with every step he took.

“C’mon,” Alex said. “Let’s find Lena and head to the DEO.” She rolled her eyes at Kara’s surprised expression. “She was part of this, she needs to debrief too. And it’s about time she signed an NDA.”

Kara was nervous about disclosing the nature of her not-relationship with Lena to J’onn, but she was glad Alex was in her corner. Drawing on everything that made her Supergirl, Kara nodded. “Let’s do this then.”

\---

Lena walked into a large room made bright with harsh fluorescent lights and many, _many_ computer screens. She had to call upon her Luthor training to stop her jaw from dropping at the sight of the technology and software. Oh how she wanted to sit and have a good look at it all!

They swept through the room so fast a cursory glance was all Lena got, and they were bundled into a side room that looked like every conference room she’d ever been in. A small man stood up as they entered, leaving his laptop open on the table as he walked up to J’onn – who now looked like a human – and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Good to have you back boss!”

J’onn nodded once with no change of expression and walked to the front of the room. Everyone – the small man, Alex and Kara – took seats around the table. Lena copied them, sitting next to Kara and across from Alex and the man, whom Lena surmised was Winn Schott from the stories Kara had told her. Alex didn’t look at her and they hadn’t had a chance to talk on the way over. Lena was sure this wasn’t the way Alex had wanted to meet her anyway. Still, it was intimidating to have Kara’s older sister sitting across the table, in her territory no less, and for her not to acknowledge Lena in any way.

“Begin,” J’onn said, and Alex wasted no time launching into a detailed recount of events. She did such a good job summing everything up Lena didn’t see the point of her presence at all.

She let her mind wander as Alex talked, the comforting sounds of Winn tapping on a keyboard lulling her somewhat.

Who was the lead software engineer? Winn? If so, she wanted to sit and have a good long talk with him. Judging from the brief glimpse of what she assumed as the control room, and now the screen behind J’onn that showed pictures and descriptions of Veronica and her lackeys – clearly pulled from all over, Lena saw a police mug shot then a Facebook profile then a sealed military file – he was almost as good as her. It would be nice to speak with someone on her level when it came to computing. Although she was sure Kara was just as intelligent as her, if not more so, she hadn’t shown much interest in computers.

Maybe she could bring Winn to L-Corp and they could bounce ideas off each other, and she could finally have a breakthrough with her atmosphere scrubbers. Or maybe they could help Jack get his prosthetics to have a sense of touch, she knew he had stalled with that.

She noticed Kara staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Her lips were upturned in a faint smile, and Lena raised her eyebrow slightly in question. How long had she been staring at her? Shit, Lena had completely tuned out the meeting, had she missed something important? But no, Alex was still talking about Detective Maggie Sawyer and the arrest of Veronica.

Kara’s smile had deepened to a smirk, clearly amused by the brief panic that must have flashed across Lena’s face. Lena rolled her eyes at her and turned back to J’onn and Alex, intent on refocusing what they were saying.

It wasn’t long before her mind started wandering again.

She was still in her dress, and it was a touch chilly. She wondered if Kara was still enjoying the view. _She_ had certainly enjoyed seeing Kara in her dress. It had accentuated her figure perfectly; the flat plain of her stomach, the toned arms, the muscular legs. Lena had been in danger of drooling all night. Her suit highlighted her figure no less perfectly. Her muscles were bunched up as she sat with her arms folded, her hair thrown back over her shoulder like a golden waterfall. The strong line of her jaw and neck was enough to make Lena turn away again lest she get caught staring. She could barely wait for her to control her strength so she could get her hands on her powerful body again –

She jumped as J’onn coughed loudly, her mind springing out of the gutter so fast she almost got mental whiplash. She really needed to stop getting so distracted. Had she ever been this preoccupied by someone? She didn’t think so. Alex faltered in her retelling of the night, glancing between Kara and Lena and shooting her sister a glare for some reason before finishing her report.

“Thank you, Agent Danvers,” J’onn said. “I have everything I need to know. Have a written report on my desk by tomorrow afternoon.” He turned to Lena. “Miss Luthor, please wait here while I retrieve NDA forms for you to sign regarding Supergirl’s identity and possible future visits to this facility.” With a nod of his head he was gone from the room.

He was barely out the door before Alex was rounding on Kara. “What were you just thinking about? I’ve never seen him look so uncomfortable in all the time I’ve known him.” He’d looked uncomfortable? He’d just seemed expressionless to Lena.

“I wasn’t thinking about anything,” Kara shot back defensively. “Maybe it was because he’d just been fighting a White Martian? You know, the ones who killed his family and wiped out his race?”

Lena hadn’t known that. That was _awful_. If that had happened to her she didn’t think she’d be able to get up again, never mind run a top secret military base. Also, _Martian?_ Mars had life on it?

“It wasn’t that kind of uncomfortable Kara,” Alex shook her head, looking uncomfortable herself.

“What kind of uncomfortable –”

“Guys!” Winn cut in loudly. “Can we stop saying uncomfortable? It’s lost all meaning now.”

The two sisters were frowning at each other, and Lena had the distinct impression she was missing something. “Can someone explain to me what’s going on?”

“Yeah,” Winn agreed. “And also, Lena knows who you are? When did that happen?”

Lena could feel herself bristling, but he hadn’t said it in an accusing way. More curious than anything.

Kara shrugged as if it were no big deal. “She’s known for a while now,” she said vaguely.

J’onn came back in before anyone could respond, placing a nondescript brown folder and pen in front of her. It didn’t take long to read through the contents; a single page of neat font restricting her from disclosing Kara’s identity to anyone, even under threat of death, and that if she did so she would be locked in a black site and never seen again. The room was silent as she read the threatening words, and as much as Lena balked at the idea of signing such a binding contract without her lawyers’ present, she knew no one was leaving this room until she did so. She wasn’t going to tell anyone Kara’s secret anyway, she wouldn’t do that to her.

She signed with a strong flick of her wrist.

“Thank you,” J’onn said as he retrieved the folder and pen. “You’re all dismissed. Have a good night.” He nodded at them all as he strode from the room. His eyes lingered on Lena but she sensed no animosity there.

“Lena?”

Lena turned at the sound of her name to find Winn standing right next to her chair. “Yes?”

He stuck out a hand. “My name is Winn Schott and I just want to say I’m a huge fan of your work, particularly all the software-y stuff. Like your new SSD’s and processors, and I’m loving the 5G connectivity.” He was talking a mile a minute. “ _And_ your work on wireless technology is unparalleled –”

“Alright Winn, no need to go full nerd,” Alex said, rolling her eyes. “Give her a chance to breathe.”

Lena smiled, feeling a sense of warmth she hadn’t experienced in a long time. Here were a group of people who didn’t see her as a big bad Luthor, but instead as a person. It was refreshing.

“It’s alright,” Lena said, standing and shaking his hand. “If the IT I’ve seen here has anything to do with you I think we have a lot to talk about.”

Winn smiled as he enthusiastically shook her hand, and Lena let the warm feeling diffuse through her. She wouldn’t allow her insecurities get a foothold tonight. Here she would just be Lena, her family legacy of homicidal maniacs left at the door.

“Maybe we could pencil in a meeting at L-Corp?” Lena asked. “I have a few things that need a fresh perspective.”

Winn’s eyes widened comically, and he was still shaking her hand. “Yes! That would be _incredible._ ”

Lena smiled. “Excellent. I’ll get your number off Kara later.”

“Totally! This is gonna be so cool,” Winn finally dropped her hand and grinned at Alex and Kara. “So cool guys! There’s someone in the group now who I can geek out with.”

Lena didn’t hear Alex’s response over the roaring in her head. He’d just accepted her. Simple as that. It had never happened before in her life, excluding Jack, who’d been just as awkward as she was when they’d first met at Lillian’s insistence. At school she’d been a couple of grades ahead and the older kids had never bothered with her. At college she’d been the ostracized Luthor, the rich kid from the aloof family who was, again, a couple of years younger than everyone.

Kara was looking at her with soft eyes, as if she could read everything that was going through her mind. She tilted her head in a way that asked, ‘are you okay?’ Lena nodded minutely, taking a deep breath and marvelling at the turn her life had taken.

She’d met Kara months ago not realising how important she would become. Kara was amazing and kind and wonderful and she wanted to be around Lena, and now she was introduced to the other people in Kara’s orbit, people who accepted her no matter who her brother was, no matter what the press said about her.

Lena had to take another breath to push away the raw feeling in her throat.

“How did you guys meet then?” Winn’s question barrelled though her thoughts, and Lena blinked as she tried to think of a response. “And how did you find out Kara is Supergirl? Did she jump off a building for you too?”

Lena immediately frowned at Kara. “You jumped off a building?”

Kara shrugged. She didn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed. “I can fly. And I wanted it to be dramatic.”

Winn snorted. “It was dramatic alright. I nearly had a heart attack.”

Lena would _definitely_ have had a heart attack. “No, no leaping from buildings for me, for which I’m immensely grateful.”

“So how did you find out?”

“Yeah,” Alex said, leaning against the table with a smirk plastered across her face. “How _did_ you meet?”

“Well, erm, it was a while ago, like I said, erm,” Kara stuttered her way through her sentences, and it was so amusing Lena didn’t help, even though Kara threw her a pleading look. The juxtaposition of her stumbling over her words in her Supergirl suit was fascinating. “And er, we erm, met, and talked, and erm, I accidentally used my strength and then erm, my glasses came off –”

“Okay stop,” Alex said, putting an end to Kara’s torment. “As fun as it is watching you squirm, I really don’t want to hear it again.”

_Again?_ Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara, who blushed prettily.

Winn was none the wiser. “I feel like I’m missing something,” he said slowly. “But I also don’t think I want to know what it is.” He shot a scared look at Alex.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Alex said breezily. “Especially when these two get their heads out of their asses.”

At that, she shot them both smirks again and left the room. Winn looked confused as he bid them goodnight and followed the agent out.

“So tell me,” Lena said with a smirk of her own. “Did you tell your sister all the juicy bits or did you leave a lot of it out?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Very funny. Of course I didn’t tell her all… _that._ ” Lena found it charming that even though they’d slept together, even though they made out often, Kara still got embarrassed talking about it.

“Listen,” Kara said seriously, and Lena stopped teasing. “About what Alex said about having our heads up our asses.”

Lena had a fairly good idea what the agent had meant, and she had to squash a burst of giddiness at where Kara might be going with it.

She looked uncharacteristically nervous, and it was made more obvious by the suit. “I’m just going to come out and say it. Like ripping off a band aid right? So I’ve been told anyway. The last time I needed a band aid was when I was eleven and I fell on some steps –”

“Kara?” As endearing as it was to watch her ramble, Lena really wanted to hear her point.

“Right yes, so,” Kara looked her straight in the eye. “Lena, I really like you, and I want more than friends with benefits, or whatever it is we’ve been doing because, y’know,” she gestured vaguely at herself. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Lena felt her heart soar as if its cage of bone meant nothing. She was powerless to stop the smile that spilt her face, and when she saw an answering one spreading over Kara’s she felt like she could do anything. Cure cancer. End world hunger. _Anything._

“Yes. Yes, I’d love to.”

Kara’s smile was blinding, and Lena basked in the glow. When Kara’s lips hit hers she fell into her embrace, and the kiss tasted like the start of something incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments! I really do appreciate it, and I apologise for not having the time to respond to them all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry it's been ages since I last updated! This chapter is mainly filler, but it's helped me get over the writer's block I had, so here it is!

Kara caught up with J’onn the next morning as the sun was still sleeping. She’d diffused a late-night robbery, saved a couple from a car crash and stopped an apartment fire from becoming devastating, and by the time she was finished there was no point in going to bed. She didn’t need as much sleep as humans anyway.

                The DEO was quiet at this hour. Bright lights beamed down on empty rooms and corridors, computer monitors were dark, the prisoners below were sleeping. It was peaceful. Kara could only hear about a hundred heartbeats in the building as opposed to the thousand she was used to.

                Despite the early hour Kara knew he was still in his office. He worked crazy hours even on a normal day, and yesterday had not been a normal day. After the whole White Martian thing Kara wouldn’t be surprised if J’onn hadn’t gone home at all.

                She knocked lightly on the door. “Hi.”

He looked up from his paperwork and smiled tiredly. “Kara, what can I do for you?”

She sat down on one of the chairs across from him and decided to dive right in. “I want you to know you can talk to me. I don’t know the pain of losing children, but I did lose everyone else except Kal. My entire species…” she trailed off. Even after all this time it was still so raw.

J’onn held her gaze for a beat before sighing and turning away. “That is kind of you Kara, but I’m alright.”

Kara didn’t believe a word. “I’m not going to force you to talk about it if you don’t want to or aren’t ready. But please know that I’m here for you, Alex is here for you, and you don’t have to go through this alone.”

Again, he held her gaze before looking down at his desk. Kara didn’t think he was really seeing it. When he spoke it was an octave lower than normal.

“I still think of them every day. Sometimes I can hear my children’s laughter from another room, but when I go and look it’s empty. I miss my mate’s smile, the way her eyes would crinkle in the corners just for me. I miss the sights and sounds and smells of my home planet. To see one of those monsters again, to fight it, it’s brought everything back. I had a handle on it before. Focusing on my life here on Earth, the DEO, you and Alex. But now…” J’onn’s voice faded as he stared at a point over Kara’s shoulder.

                She leaned forward and gently placed a hand over his. “I get it. I love Alex and Eliza and Kal, but I miss my family on Krypton. I still feel the ghost of my mothers’ last hug before I got in that pod. My fathers’ last kiss on my forehead. This planet was so foreign to me at first, so _alien_ , and I was sure I’d never fit in. But I did. I’ve made a life here, and so have you, J’onn. My family is still with me just as yours are still with you, in your memories, in the choices you make, in the life you lead,” she squeezed his hand lightly. “They’d be so proud of you J’onn, of all you’ve achieved here. _I’m_ proud of you.”

                He turned to her then, and Kara didn’t comment on the water filling up his eyes, she just squeezed his hand as hard as she dared. They talked as the sun climbed, of their home worlds and cultures and families, and Kara felt closer to him than she ever had. It was nice to relive Krypton, even if it was through stories, just for a little while. Kara would have gladly continued talking, but it was almost nine and Snapper already hated her enough without adding perpetually late to his growing list of grievances.

                Kara left J’onn with a tight hug and an understanding smile, and dashed off through the sky to her human job.

\---

                Lena didn’t know why she didn’t just send Kara a text. It was easy; a few quick keystrokes and it was done. It wasn’t like she had nothing to do; she had far too many things to do. Yet she still found herself striding into the Catco lobby like she had nowhere else to be. Ridiculous.

                She knew she looked the part; calm, collected, in control. She was wearing her black Louboutin heels that went well with her stylish blazer and skirt. The people glancing at her out of the corner of their eyes would never guess how her heart raced, how her lungs couldn’t seem to get enough air. Lena put them out of her mind. She wouldn’t let the _looks_ bring her down today.

                Today, she was going to ask Kara out on their first official date. She wanted everything to go perfectly, hence the reason she’d come in person. Yes. This shouldn’t be done over text. She’d never been in a proper relationship before, but she thought she had this right. No texting for romantic gestures.

                The elevator reached Kara’s floor and when the doors opened Lena saw her immediately. The crowd blurred into the background as Kara moved around her desk, clad in tight chinos and a light blue shirt that highlighted her eyes beautifully. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail, and those glasses kept slipping down her face. Lena was still surprised no one had worked out her secret identity. Although, even as she watched Lena revised her opinion. Kara was right; she slouched, moved clumsily, her hands never stilling in their fidgety movements. _It must be exhausting keeping up that disguise._

                Lena made her way over to where Kara was stood, framed by windows, the light diffusing around her as if it, too, was warmed by her presence. Lena felt an unfamiliar tug in her chest and let it carry her forward.

                “Hey.”

                Kara beamed as she looked up. “Hey! I thought you were going to stand by the elevator forever,” her laugh was music to Lena’s ears, and she couldn’t help the embarrassed half-shrug. “What brings you here? I didn’t know you were coming.”

                “I wanted it to be a surprise,” Lena said as a terrible thought struck her. “But if you’re busy I can come back another time or we can –”

                Kara stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. “I’m not busy,” she pulled a face. “Well, I am, Snapper’s been on my case all morning, but it’s okay, I’ll always make time for you.”

                Lena felt that tug again as warmth settled in her chest. She shook it aside as she smiled. “Good. I wanted to ask you something.” Nerves clawed their way up her throat as she stumbled, but she dragged the words out past them. “There’s a charity gala coming up soon, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?”

                Lena was sure she was blinded by Kara’s smile, but it was alright, it was one of the best things to look at. She opened her mouth to respond, her head already nodding a yes which made Lena’s heart soar, when a man Lena didn’t know abruptly inserted himself into the conversation.

                “A gala, is that like a party? Can I come?”

                Lena blinked at him, unsure how to respond. Had he seriously just asked that? Where had he even come from? Lena became aware of her surroundings again, having been lost in Kara’s presence before, and she straightened her back against the looks and whispers. Mon-El had sidled a touch too close to Kara for Lena to be comfortable.

                “You can’t just invite yourself places Mon-El,” Kara tutted. She looked annoyed, and Lena detected a slight fear underneath. What was that about?

                “I can’t? And I thought I was Mike of the Interns here?” It clicked for Lena then, who he was. The Daxamite Kara was mentoring. He looked every inch the entitled man-child Kara had complained about.

                “You are Mike here, yes,” Kara said shooting Lena a long-suffering look. She had to supress a smirk. “But this is Lena, she knows everything. You don’t have to pretend around her.”

                Mon-El looked at Lena expectantly. Did he think she was going to invite him? Lena continued smiling pleasantly at him, wondering when he’d get the hint. The seconds stretched on.

                When it became obvious he was still oblivious, Lena sighed imperceptivity. Kara shot her a warning look; as if she was _actually_ going to invite him. “The gala is this Friday Kara,” Lena said, turning to face her fully. “I’ll text you the details. I look forward to seeing you.”

                Lena didn’t know why she did it. Perhaps it was because of how close Mon-El was standing to Kara. Perhaps it was the way his gaze lingered on her, like she was the culmination of every dirty dream he’d had. Maybe it was some just-realised need to show him he didn’t have a chance, that he wasn’t her romantic rival and never would be. Maybe Kara’s cheek looked too invitingly soft.

                Regardless of the reason, Lena leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss on Kara, just shy of her mouth.

                Should she have done that in a room full of Kara’s work colleagues? Was Kara even out? Tabloids had outed Lena years ago; she knew the pain of having that moment snatched away. Had she just done the same to Kara?

                Panicked, Lena pulled back. Expecting to see anger or fear twisting Kara’s face, she was surprised to find a faint blush and beaming smile. “I’ll see you soon,” Lena said with a smile of her own. Not wanting to loiter like a love-sick puppy, Lena turned and strode back to the elevator, determinedly ignoring the looks and whispers. She hoped she hadn’t made life harder for Kara. She’d have to apologise. Thoughts full of their next meeting and the gala, Lena made her way out of Catco with a secret smile that sent the journalists clambering for its source.

\---

                Kara watched Lena go, trying and failing not to be obvious. Her heels accentuated her calves in a way that made Kara’s mouth dry. Her eyes tracked up, over strong thighs and curves and –

                The stapler she’d picked up to fiddle with snapped, little staples raining down like metallic confetti. “Shoot!”

                She scrambled after them, ignoring the laughter and comments from people. Mon-El was no help. “It’s nice to see the women of this planet are open with their affections. I’ve noticed the men here are the opposite. On Daxam everyone was free with their emotions. This planet is weird.”

                Great, he thought Lena was like that with everyone. Which meant he was going to continue flirting with her. _Rao save me from stupid Daxamites._ “Lena’s doesn’t go around kissing everyone. Just me.” She couldn’t stop her chest from puffing out a little, like when she wore her Supergirl suit. She still couldn’t quite believe they were dating. Well, Kara was getting ahead of herself. Lena had agreed to go on one date, which was happening on Friday. Three days away. _Oh Rao, I need an outfit!_

                Mon-El had gone quiet, which was never a good thing, as much as Kara wished it were. She looked over at him to find a crease between his brow as he stared at the elevator Lena had disappeared into. Kara had never seen him look so intellectual. She hadn’t thought it possible.

                She dreaded to ask but needed the answer. “What is it?”

                “Lena is trying to win your favour as well. A worthy rival, if you’re already letting her kiss you,” Mon-El started nodded to himself. Kara rolled her eyes, but he wasn’t looking. Too caught up stupid Daxamite thinking. “Winn said that the women of this planet like flowers.” With that statement he started walking for the elevators. Was he going to get her flowers? In the middle of his shift?

                “Wait Mon – Mike! Where are you going? You can’t just leave.”

                He just waved and continued on his way. Kara sighed. She’d stuck her neck out getting him this job, to help him acclimatise to Earth better, to be able to keep an eye on him, and he was making it so difficult for her. She almost went after him, but a sharp voice stopped her in her tracks.

                “Ponytail! Over here, now.”

                Rao, Snapper seemed angry. What had she done now? She dashed over to his office, using a little of her speed. “Yes?”

                “Are you in a relationship with Lena Luthor?”

                That turned Kara’s brain into a stuttering mess, and it translated onto her tongue as well. “Wha – I don’t – Why do you – She – I –”

                “Save it,” Snapper snapped. “If you are, I need to know. You can’t do anymore interviews with her it would be a conflict of interest.”

                Kara technically wasn’t in a relationship with her. They’d agreed to one date, which might lead nowhere. Although she doubted that. “Nope. Not in a relationship.”

                Snapper eyed her like he didn’t believe a word that had just come out of her mouth. He pointed a finger at her. “You better not be lying ponytail. Now where are those edits of that bank robbery Supergirl stopped? I needed them an hour ago.” Kara leapt into action, darting across the office back to her desk. She tried to ignore the little voice in her head telling her she was a terrible journalist with no integrity; she did basically write stories about herself, and use herself as a source, and now she was dating a source. Rao, it was bad. Maybe she should push for more jobs about other things, like the new shuttle launch or the unbelievably stupid anti-vaccination movement that was gaining traction or the pride parade that was coming up. With most of her time taken up with Supergirl activities however, it was just easier to write about herself.

                Kara pushed it from her mind as she retrieved the edits, and thoughts of Lena and the gala rushed in to take its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's been so long. I blame writer's block and I've been editing my own novel. If anyone is interested in being a beta reader for it I'd greatly appreciate it, just drop me an email (amy.m309@hotmail.co.uk) and I'll let you know what it's about. It does have LGBT characters, woop! The next chapter of All Roses Come With Thorns will be out a lot sooner, sorry again for the wait! As always, thanks for the kudos and comments :)


	8. Chapter 8

“So,” Alex said as she fidgeted with her beer bottle, “I have something pretty important to tell you.”

Kara paused the movie they were watching and turned to face her sister fully. She’d noticed something was off with Alex before she’d even set foot inside Kara’s apartment – her heart rate had been slightly elevated, and she was perspiring more than usual – but she knew Alex would mention it in her own time, so she hadn’t pushed.

“What’s up?”

“Well, I’ve recently realised something about myself – well, not really recently, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now – and for the first time I can remember I feel good in my own skin. Y’know? Like, it feels _right_. I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out sooner.”

Kara laughed. “Okay, I know Krypton was way more advanced than Earth is and that I’m like, super intelligent –” Alex rolled her eyes “– but I have no idea what you’re talking about. What have you realised about yourself?”

Alex took a deep breath. “You remember Maggie?” Kara nodded. “She’s helped me realise. You did as well actually. You always said you’re bisexual, but you’ve never dated women until now, so I guess it didn’t really click for me either.” Kara started to understand what Alex was getting at, and she had to stop herself from grabbing her sister in a big hug. She sat on her hands to curb the urge. “Maggie _really_ helped. She’s, y’know. She likes women. Only. No men. And y’know, none of my past relationships ever worked out and I thought it was me and work and whatever other excuse I made up.” Alex was wringing her hands, and Kara released hers from under her thighs to grab Alex’s. She didn’t interrupt. She knew how it felt. Alex needed to get this all out. She sat patiently listening, gently holding her sister’s hands.

“Kara, I-I’m gay.”

Kara smiled and pulled Alex into a hug. “I love you, and I’m _so_ proud of you.” She felt wetness wash her shoulder, and she squeezed Alex just a little bit – she wanted to show her sister how amazing this was, not break her. “How do you feel now?”

She felt a _whoosh_ of air as Alex exhaled. “Good, I feel good.” They pulled apart and Alex tried to furtively wipe her eyes. Kara tutted. She pulled her hands away and caught an errant tear with in thumb. Alex laughed. “I knew you’d be fine, I don’t know why I got so worked up.”

“I get it,” Kara said. “I remember when I first came to this planet and you were all so strict with your sexualities, and anything that deviated from heterosexual was somehow not quite right. It still baffles me now to be honest.” The sisters shared a laugh. “I know how scary it is. I waited years before telling you. I want you to know that nothing’s changed; you’re my sister and I love you. You’re perfectly normal, and if anyone thinks otherwise that’s on them, not you. They’re the problem, not you. You’re still badass Alex with your motorcycle and alarmingly large collection of guns.”

Alex laughed again as she wiped away the last of her tears. “Thanks Kara. I think I needed to hear that. But something has changed.”

Kara was confused. “What?”

“We can talk about girls now,” Alex said cheekily. “Want to tell me about you and Lena and I’ll tell you about Maggie?” She waggled her eyebrows and Kara was powerless to stop the blush that swept across her face. Alex burst out laughing. “No, I guess not. Something’s will never change, including how much of a prude you are.”

“I am _not_ a prude!”

She threw a cushion at Alex, getting her square in the face. She was still celebrating her victory when two cushions hit either side of her head. They only ended their fight when Alex’s beer was knocked over, which was Alex’s fault of course, even though she blamed Kara.

They settled back on the couch, and Alex picked up the remote to turn the movie back on, but Kara wasn’t finished. “Wait, tell me about Maggie? She must be special to you. Does she like you too?”

Alex blushed slightly. Kara was sure it wouldn’t have been discernible to the human eye, but to her it was clear as day. She held back her smirk. “She’s great. She’s so easy to talk to, and she speaks her mind, which is refreshing…”

Kara took in everything Alex said during her twenty-minute gush about Maggie, the superstar detective. The next time they worked together Kara told herself she’d pay more attention to her, maybe even give her the shovel talk. Alex had said that they weren’t together, that she didn’t know if Maggie liked her, but Kara could be patient.

She speeded into the kitchen and retrieved another beer for Alex, and together they turned back to the movie. Kara felt happy; Alex had just come out and was living her life without a lie now, and she was going on her first official date with her girlfriend, _Lena Luthor,_ in two days.

Life was good.

\---

Life was hectic.

The gala was in full swing, people were eating and drinking and donating money, and Lena was ushered from person to person making small talk and laughing at stupid jokes that weren’t remotely funny.

Lena felt annoyance thrum through her body like an out of tune guitar, but she pushed it down and smiled at the man trying and failing to explain the applications of robotics like electrical engineering wasn’t one of her multiple degrees. Still, she endured his faulty logic and out-right incorrect math. The whole point of this gala – one of them anyway – was to smile and nod and encourage people to give away large sums of cash. Lillian had always said being abrasive would turn people away, so Lena suffered through idiotic men who thought they knew more about her own company than she did. It wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last.

Kara hadn’t turned up yet. Lena hadn’t seen her since she’d invited her three days ago, and even though they’d been texting often she still missed her. More than she’d thought she would. _Get a grip woman. Who knew I’d turn into a sappy mess for my first relationship?_

She hoped she’d turn up soon. Lena couldn’t keep checking her phone every five minutes; it was staring to look impolite. Lena had reread Kara’s last message several times and she couldn’t decide whether it was abrupt or not. She’d told her about her plan to catch the criminals and Kara’s response had been a long time coming. Lena tried to stop herself from overthinking it. Maybe she was just busy doing superhero things and would get there soon.

Once Incorrect Robotics Man moved on Lena heaved a quiet sigh. At least her guests were having a good time. Ever since she’d been adopted by the Luthor’s and forced into these parades she’d harboured a deep dislike for them. If she never had to go to another one again it would be too soon.

She noticed Mary making her way over to her, and Lena couldn’t bear the thought of nodding politely for that homophobic old hag, so she swiftly turned and started making her way to the bar.

That was when she saw her.

Wrapped in a tight green dress that accentuated her muscular body in a way that had Lena swallowing, Kara was stuffing her face with more potstickers than should be possible. Instead of finding the sight disgusting though, Lena found herself smiling at Kara’s budging cheeks. She looked like a hamster.

The moment Kara spotted her, her whole countenance changed. She stood more like Supergirl and less like Kara Danvers; gone was the slightly hunched way she held herself, and she strode forward with purpose, her lips curving upwards. Lena felt an answering smile spread across her face. She supressed a shiver at the sight of Kara undressing her with her eyes.

“Hey,” Kara said once she’d reached her. “You look… _wow_.”

Lena laughed. “Thank you. You look _wow_ yourself.”

They stood smiling at each other for a few seconds like a couple of schoolgirls before Lena shook herself. “Is everything alright? You’re a little late.” She hoped she didn’t sound pushy.

Kara shrugged. “Everything’s fine. You’d think by now National City’s criminals would get the hint, but I’m still stopping robberies on an almost daily basis.”

Lena threaded her arm through Kara’s and guided her to the bar. “No one ever claimed criminals were an intelligent lot,” she said, enjoying the feeling of steel under her fingertips. “What would you like to drink?”

Kara worried her lip like the decision was one of the most important she’d ever had to make, and Lena couldn’t tear her eyes away. Had her lips always been that red? Was she wearing a new lipstick? Lena hadn’t seen her in lipstick before, was this a one off or did she wear it sometimes? So many questions. Lena found she wanted to know everything about the woman who’s arm she was on, right through from the big to the trivial. She supposed there was no time like the present.

Kara beat her to the punch. “We need to talk about your dangerous plan,” she said as she pushed a glass of wine into Lena’s hand. When had she ordered those? “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Lena, _so many_ things could go wrong I don’t even know where to start. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt.”

“Nothing’s going to go wrong,” Lena said calmly. “You’re here. And I had a device hidden away that will help. You’ll catch them, get their alien tech and everything will be fine.”

“How can you be so blasé about this?” Kara asked, a frown marring her beautiful features. Were they having their first fight on their first date?

“I’m not being blasé,” Lena shot back. “I am well aware this might turn ugly, but I have every faith in both of our abilities. Don’t you?”

Kara studied her for a few beats, her lip once again caught between her teeth. Lena wanted to gently release it and sooth it with her tongue. God, when had she started thinking like a hormonal teenager?

Kara sighed. “You’re right, of course I believe in us. I just worry, that’s all.”

Lena ran a hand down Kara’s arm, revelling in the goosebumps she left in her wake. She still couldn’t quite believe she got to touch such perfection. “It will be okay. We’re the ones in control here. These criminals won’t know what hit them.”

“Especially if I hit them,” Kara smirked, flexing her muscles under Lena’s hand. She almost fainted there and then.

She still had the presence of mind to fire a quick, “no one likes a show off,” before she completely lost her ability to speak as Kara swooped in and captured her lips in a burning kiss. Lena hadn’t been aware kisses could make her feel like she was falling and flying all at once, but somehow being held by Kara did that and more. She didn’t care that they were in the middle of a crowded gala, a gala she was supposed to be hosting, and that the gossip magazines had been given enough fodder for several publications. She didn’t care that pictures were being taken, that people were talking behind hands and glasses of alcohol. All she cared about was how soft Kara’s lips were, how hard her body was in comparison, and how a single swipe of tongue was enough to make her knees weak.

_Shit, I’ve got it bad._

Her mind was half way through an ill begotten plan to leave early when a loud bang made them spring apart.

Lena took one look in Kara’s wide eyes and darted for the table she’d hid her device under. It was right where she’d left it. She pushed aside her concern for Kara – she could hear screams and fighting outside – and set to work activating it. She was briefly interrupted when Winn – had Kara brought him along? – all but fell under the table with her, but she ignored his dumbfounded stare and continued working. She hoped he wouldn’t get in her way.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Again, Lena gave him a cursory glance and refocused on the device. Why wasn’t it activating? The roar of the weapons and explosions was deafening to Lena’s ears, and her movements were becoming more and more frantic the longer Kara struggled outside. “I don’t know what you think it is.”

Winn shuffled forward until he was right next to Lena. “A black body field generator? This whole party was a trap wasn’t it? _Genius_.”

Lena ignored his prattling as her frustration grew. “It would be genius if I can get it working.” _Think Lena, think!_

Winn shuffled closer still. “Okay so, this will absorb the alien weapons radiation and shut them down,” he said uselessly, like she didn’t know how a device she’d built worked. Men were really getting on her nerves lately.

The solution came to her suddenly, and she could have kicked herself. “The induction coils.”

She adjusted the device and knew the moment it worked as an explosion rocked the table. Winn scrambled out and Lena emerged with much more dignity to find Kara in control of the criminals. She felt her whole body sag as relief swept through her, and she gave a little thumbs up. Winn _whooped_ and gave her a fist bump.

Lena wasn’t immune to the infectious smiles Kara and Winn wore. It was going to be another long debrief at the DEO, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, as long as she was at Kara’s side.

\---

Kara was ready to climb into bed when she got a text message off Lena. Something about her mother and not wanting to be alone. Kara barely read it before she was speeding across the city to Lena’s penthouse, still in her pyjamas.

She made it there in no time at all. Lena was waiting for her on the balcony, and Kara took one look at the dark-haired woman and gathered her up in her arms.

“Can we go to your place tonight?” The words were soft, delicate, like the slightest breeze could blow them away. Kara nodded into Lena’s neck, gathered her in her arms and stepped into the air, flying them carefully through the night. She was aware Lena didn’t have a jacket, so she travelled a touch faster to get to her apartment sooner. Judging from the death grip the other woman had around her neck, she noticed.

Lena filled every single one of Kara’s senses. Her scent was all around, as was her touch, and Kara knew she was addicted to both, knew she was far more gone than she’d realised. She just wanted to wrap Lena up and take care of her – screw whatever Lillian had done. Mothers were supposed to build their children up, not knock them down.

The landed not long after taking off. She set them down just inside the window, closing it even as Lena continued to hug her. They stood like that for a few seconds more until Lena pulled away.

“Can you believe this is the first time I’ve been here?” she said as her eyes darted about.

Kara smiled as she watched her drink everything in, from her messy kitchen to her comfy couch to her easel and paints. _I really need to get back into that._ Between reporting and superheroing, Kara hadn’t had much time for her old hobbies. “Make yourself at home.”

Lena roamed around the open apartment, her fingers ghosting over everything. She raised an amused eyebrow at the kitchen, an _‘I knew it’_ eyebrow at her bookshelf and the Jane Austin collection, and an impressed eyebrow at her paintings. She barely glanced at the bedroom.

Kara busied herself with making hot chocolate while Lena explored, and when it was ready they settled themselves on the couch. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena. “Are you alright?”

Lena had a sip of her drink before answering. “No.” A beat, then a sigh. “I didn’t even know she was in town. I haven’t seen her in months, and honestly, it’s been great. And now it’s shit.” Kara rubbed soothing circles on Lena’s arm. “We’ve never had a good relationship. When I was little I often wondered why the Luthor’s bothered adopting me; Lionel was distant and Lillian was downright cold. Only Lex accepted me and look how he turned out. Now I know it was just some PR stunt to make them look good.”

“I’m sure –”

“No Kara, that’s what it was and I’ve made my peace with it,” Lena cuddled closer. “Sorry if that sounds harsh, but it’s the truth.”

Kara nodded, letting it go. “Did she say what she was there for?”

“She just spouted some empty words about missing the party and coming to see how I was. She wasn’t there long.”

Even if they hadn’t talked for long Kara could see the toll it had taken on Lena. She couldn’t really relate; her relationship with her own mother had been loving, and Eliza had taken her in and accepted her and loved her, but she could guess. Mothers were supposed to love unconditionally, and Lillian had done nothing of the sort. Kara could only imagine the emotional distance and stress Lena had grown up with.

“Stay here tonight.”

Lena didn’t hesitate to nod, and Kara was glad. She wanted her close so she could look after her. They finished their hot chocolates in companionable silence and Kara could almost tangibly feel the tension leaving Lena’s body with every sip.

They left the cups on the coffee table and Kara led Lena to bed. She gave her some Supergirl pyjamas that Kal had bought for her as a joke, and Lena rolled her eyes at them and promptly got Kara back by stripping there and then. Kara spun around, her face burning like her eyes when she used her lasers. She heard Lena’s low chuckle but chose to ignore it.

Kara felt restless when they climbed into bed together. Lena immediately curled into her side, and Kara’s arm wrapped around her like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. She hugged her close, poring all her feeling into the contact. Lena had grown up in a house empty of genuine love and care, and Kara vowed to do her best to show her what affection felt like. No one should have to experience any type of neglect.

A thought popped into her head then, and Kara could feel her lips turning upwards. It would show Lena she cared for her comfort, and she could learn to control her strength when faced with her naked body. “Would you mind stripping and getting on your stomach?”

Lena blinked at her. “What?”

“I’m going to give you a massage,” Kara said as she sat up and pushed the cover to the end of the bed.

“You’re going to give me a massage,” Lena repeated slowly.

“Yep!” Kara’s grin fell away as she fidgeted. “If you want one of course.”

Lena snorted. “I would never turn down a free massage. Are you sure?”

Kara nodded. “I want to.”

“Okay then.”

It didn’t take Lena long to shed the pyjamas, but this time Kara didn’t blush. Or, well, she did, but not as brightly as usual. This was about Lena, about making her feel relaxed and wanted and cared for, and Kara refused to let her awkwardness get in the way of that.

She started with her calves, gently kneading the muscle like Lena was made of glass. She was reminded of her old cat then, of how careful and cautious she had to be. “You can press a little harder.” Kara did as Lena instructed, and she had to bite her lip at Lena’s moan. “Perfect.”

She worked her way up, her fingers rubbing over Lena’s thighs and butt, and Kara switched her brain off. She focused on her hands and Lena’s soft skin, and she was able to keep her strength in check. She could have squealed with joy at that!

The spot just below her stomach tightened every time Lena moaned, and Kara summoned all her discipline to keep massaging. She was proud she was able to remain delicate. This was about Lena, and she’d be damned if she messed it up. She didn’t spend too long on her butt for that reason.

She slowly worked her way up her back and shoulders, the supple flesh twisting and moulding around her fingers. It was beautiful; Lena was spread out before her like a goddess, all silky skin and dark hair, and Kara wanted to paint a dozen paintings, a hundred, but she knew she could never come close to replicating the masterpiece that was Lena. She knew several languages, but she was unable to properly articulate everything Lena was, so she settled for showing her with her hands and actions. Lena would know she cared.

By the time she was finished Lena was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's been sooooo long, but here's the next chapter! I rushed editing this so I apologise for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

                Lena rose from the depths of sleep slowly, peacefully, as warm sunlight caressed her face. She blinked bleary eyes open as wakefulness pulled her further up, and her lips curled into a soft smile at what lay before her. Golden hair was splayed across the pillows and blue eyes shut in slumber, and Lena had never seen Kara look so tranquil. Every expression was smoothed out, and Lena couldn’t see a single line etched into Kryptonian skin. She would be jealous, except such a nasty emotion had never reared its head when it came to Kara.

                She abruptly realised this was the first time she’d stayed over. Kara had left during the night of their first meeting, and Lena had awoken to feelings of satisfaction and disappointment that she hadn’t left a number. Now, she was relaxed in a way she couldn’t ever remember being – Kara’s hands were a miracle – and her stomach was in an almost constant state of fluttering. It was ridiculous, but Lena couldn’t bring herself to care. It was about time she let herself be happy.

                Stretching languidly and not wanting the still moment to end, Lena’s stomach growled loudly. At first she thought that was the reason Kara suddenly shot out of the bed – how did she sleep with super hearing anyway? – but then she heard the door opening. Kara froze in the archway that separated the bedroom from the rest of the open plan apartment, clearly torn between going to the door and staying with Lena. That was when she noticed the red creeping up Kara’s neck and realised the cover had pooled around her waist, leaving her chest exposed. Lena smirked. Kara was still in the pyjamas from the previous night, much to her disappointment.

                “Hey Kara,” Alex Danvers’ voice drifted over to Lena, and some of her confidence wavered. This was not how she thought properly meeting Kara’s older sister would go. She pulled the cover up.

                “Alex, hey, erm, you brought breakfast?” Lena’s stomach grumbled again, and Kara’s echoed it. The Kryptonian looked at her in solidarity.

                “Yeah,” Alex said, and Lena heard her suspicion in the way she drew out the word. Kara must have done as well; she folded her arms and leaned against the archway, clearly going for causal and failing quite spectacularly.

                “Cool, thank you, yeah, you know I love food.”

                Lena had to stifle a snort. _What on Earth was that?_ How Kara kept her identity a secret Lena would never know.

                “Okay,” Alex said. “I can’t handle how weird you’re being. Is Lena Luthor in your bedroom?” She raised her voice. “Lena? You in there?”

                “Good morning Agent Danvers,” Lena called, unable to keep her amusement out of her voice. “I’ll be out in a moment.”

                Lena stood up to the sound of Alex’s laughter. Kara shot her a look of betrayal that morphed into an open mouth stare. _Oh God,_ Lena thought, fighting her own blush, _did she just lick her lips?_ She turned from Kara lest she jump on her there and then, sister be damned, and started hunting for her clothes. Kara joined her when all she’d managed to find was her bra.

                “Here, you can wear these.” Kara handed her a pair of grey joggers and a baggy old t-shirt with a giraffe splashed across it. It was not flattering at all. She couldn’t recall a time she hadn’t dressed in designer. Still, she accepted them gratefully, giving Kara a quick kiss as a thank you.

                “I’m going to use your bathroom; I’ll see you in a minute.” Lena needed to freshen up to meet Alex. No way was she going out with her hair all over the place and her face unwashed. Barbaric.

                Kara nodded, and with movements too fast to follow she did her hair, changed into clothes – a nice pair of jeans and red top – and was walking out to the kitchen. She threw a cheeky smile over her shoulder at Lena, who grumbled amusedly as she entered the bathroom.

                She went through her morning routine, using her finger as a toothbrush much to her disgust, to the sound of the sister’s low conversation. She stepped out feeling more refreshed, and with a straightening of her back reminiscent of walking into a board meeting, Lena strode out into Kara’s open plan kitchen and living room.

                Her stomach decided to growl yet again, the smells of food and coffee winding their way up her nose, and without acknowledging either sister Lena grabbed a bagel and took a massive bite out of it. Her eyes fell shut as her taste buds jumped for joy. It had to be the fastest she’d ever eaten a bagel.

                “Jeez Luthor,” Alex said, mirth colouring her voice. “Slow down. You could give Kara a run for her money.”

                Kara scoffed and Lena levelled her famous glare at Alex, but it rolled away like water from a duck. Instead of replying she stole Kara’s coffee from out of her hand, took a large gulp –

                And almost spat it in her face. _Fuck, how much sugar is in this?_ She could feel her teeth getting cavities. “Kara this is disgusting. How on Earth can you drink this?”

                Kara looked affronted, like she’d just insulted a favoured pet. “What are you talking about? It’s the best drink ever.” She snatched it back out of Lena’s hand, and she was more than happy to let it go. She took a muffin from the pile instead.

                “Work up an appetite?” Alex didn’t bother suppressing her smirk.

                As amusing as it was to watch Kara blush and splutter, Lena shook her head. “Nothing happened, if that’s what you’re implying. I don’t think a fantastic massage it what you’re thinking of.”

                Alex raised an eyebrow. “Massage huh? Well aren’t you the romantic Kara.”

                “Shut up Alex,” Kara grumbled, failing to hide her blush behind her vile coffee. “Like you wouldn’t give Maggie a massage if you could.”

                It was Alex’s turn to blush. Lena’s earlier nerves evaporated like mist in the sun as the two sisters bantered back and forth. She’d never had that with Lex. They had constantly strived to one up the other, always fighting to be the best. Her relationship with her brother had been a competition, nothing more, and Lena was only just beginning to see how damaging it had been. Kara and Alex teased each other, but Lena could clearly see the love they both felt. It would have been nice to share that with Lex, but Lena knew that was a pipe dream. There’d been hints to his mental state long before he’d gone all out crazy, little clues like breadcrumbs that Lena had been able to piece together in hindsight. Like his desire to be the best, and his temper tantrums when he wasn’t, even as a grown man. Or how sulky he used to get when she’d do things without him, how paranoid he’d be when he thought she was off plotting something when all she was doing was having a nice afternoon ride or walk or reading a book under the big oak tree she used to love.

                Watching Kara and Alex now, Lena had never felt more like an only child.

                “So Luthor,” Alex said, pulling her into the conversation. “What are your intentions towards my sister?”

                “Alex,” Kara groaned.

                “Shut up Kara,” Alex kept her eyes trained on Lena, no doubt trying to intimidate her. While Alex Danvers was scary, Lena had faced down multiple groups of men with the same stare. Instead of cowering she fixed a pleasant smile on her face.

                “I have no intentions.” Alex’s eyebrows rose as Kara’s dropped in a frown. “I just want to spend as much time with her as she’ll let me. I want to learn everything about her, not in a ‘I’ll use this against you later’ way, but in a curious way, in a way that’s about trust. I want to experience new things with her, try new foods, go new places. I want to be the type of person who makes her smile, who she enjoys seeing. I want to make her happy.”

                Lena hadn’t intended on being so open, so sentimental, but she’d been unable and unwilling to stop the words from tumbling out once they’d started.

                Alex’s severe expression softened into something warm, and Lena could almost see her opinion changing. “I wasn’t expecting that,” Alex said. “Seems a bit redundant to say but if you hurt her, you’ll have me to deal with, and you won’t like that.”

                The threat fell flat. They were all smiling, and Lena couldn’t look at Kara for fear of melting at her dazed expression.

                Conversation flowed in a way that Lena hadn’t been expecting, ranging from some of Lena’s projects at L-Corp to Alex’s old days as a medical doctor to stories from their childhood that endeared Lena to Kara even more. By the time Alex left she’d smiled more than she had in the whole of last year she was sure. Warmth was flowing through her veins, taking root in her bones, shining out of her eyes. And when Kara turned around from seeing Alex out, that warmth turned into an inferno.

\---

                Kara had been physically present for the conversation with Alex and Lena, but mentally she was still stuck on Lena’s words about wanting to make her happy. A warm buzzing had taken residence under her skin. This thing with Lena had developed so fast in such a short time, but it felt so _right_. Kara wanted to tell her all the things she was feeling, how she wanted to be the source of Lena’s laughter, how she wanted to protect her and hold her close.

                When she shut her apartment door and turned back to Lena, the words died on her tongue.

                Standing there in her old comfort clothes, Lena looked every inch a goddess. From her sleek black hair that was somehow impeccably styled, to her white teeth biting her full lips, to her slender fingers twisting in the fabric of Kara’s top. Kara remembered how soft her skin was, how smooth, and when her legs carried her forward she didn’t try to stop herself. She didn’t worry about hurting her or breaking her. She didn’t worry about anything. Words felt inadequate, unable to convey the magnitude of Kara’s feelings, but maybe she could show her.

                They were stood face to face, breath mingling, eyes searching. Kara slowly raised her hand to Lena’s cheek, intent on running a fingertip over the sharp lines of her face, but Lena grabbed her and crashed their lips together.

                Kissing Lena was somehow different this time. It was just as good, of course, just as intense, but there was a determination driving them that had been absent before. It wasn’t going to be another make out session that Kara ended prematurely, but she found that she wasn’t scared, not even a little. Lena wanted to make Kara happy, and Kara wanted to make Lena happy. It was as simple as that. Everything else was just background noise.

                Kara picked her up easily, her hands gripping Lena’s thighs as her legs wrapped around her hips like she never planned to let go. Kara heard the quick uptake of breath under her wildly beating heart, and she smiled into Lena’s mouth. Lena took the opportunity to slip her tongue in, and Kara wasn’t sure which of them moaned. Lena’s nails scraped against the back of her neck and her kisses became more frantic, her hot mouth pressing forward like she was drowning and Kara was salvation.

                Not that she was faring any better. Her hands slid from Lena’s thighs to her ass, and she couldn’t help squeezing ever so slightly. The moan it elicited almost made her knees give out. When Lena started to grind against her she knew they needed to get to the bed before they ended up finishing in the kitchen, which was just plain unsanitary.

                She stumbled through her apartment like she was drunk, and when she finally lowered Lena onto her bed she felt an odd sense of pride that she’d gotten them both there in one piece. She chased Lena’s mouth as she pressed down on top of her, and flashes of their first time danced behind her closed eyes. She’d try to make it even better. At least she had a sense of what to do now so she wasn’t fumbling around blindly. The thought gave her a burst of confidence, and when Lena started tugging at her top Kara pulled it off for her without a hint of embarrassment.

                All their clothes were shed quickly after that. Kara paused their frenzied kissing to take in the sight spread out under her. Lena, ethereal goddess that she was, was flushed red, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her lips parted and swollen. “You’re beautiful,” Kara whispered. The words failed to encompass Kara’s emotion, but it would have to do. Actions always spoke louder anyway.

                She pressed down, their chests meeting, but she kept the pace slower this time. She let her lips drag from Lena’s mouth down over her neck, which Lena stretched to give her better access. Her breathy moans were driving Kara mad, but she held on. She was in control.

                Kara nuzzled her neck before dropping down further, peppering little kisses over her collar bones and the hollow of her throat. She used her powers to hover so her hands were free to slide over her sides and arms, swirling patterns in alabaster skin like she was a humble artist and Lena the culmination of her life’s work. Lena shivered at the touch, goosebumps rising in the wake of Kara’s trailing fingers.

                She dipped further, licking her lips as she brought her hands up, fingertips grazing the underside of Lena’s breasts. She raised her eyes to meet Lena’s and was surprised to see almost all the green devoured by black. A tingle wound its way up her back, and with a groan Kara lowered herself to Lena’s chest, taking one nipple into her mouth and palming the other.

                She spent a long time there, switching between the two, alternating her hands with her mouth. Lena’s back was arched, her hands gripping Kara’s hair hard, like she was afraid Kara would stop if she let go. Fat chance of that happening. Kara was having the time of her life, her tongue swirling over hardened peaks to Lena’s breathy soundtrack. Eventually though, she craved something different.

                Lowering herself again and dragging her body over Lena’s, her mouth left a hot trail over soft stomach and hips. Kara settled between Lena’s legs, her heady scent heavy in the air. With one last look up into black eyes, with Lena’s soft “please,” Kara pressed down into glorious heat.

                Lena didn’t last long. Kara took pride in that, in moan’s that reached a crescendo after only a few minutes, in hands that scrambled for a grip as an orgasm flooded through her, tightening her muscles and slackening her jaw. It was the most beautiful thing Kara had ever laid eyes on.

                She left a wet track back up Lena’s loose body, recapturing hot lips in a soft kiss. It was nothing like their fast, carnal kisses of earlier; this was slow, sweet, and left Kara with a swooping sensation in her stomach.

                After a while the kisses turned heated again, and Lena was trying and failing to push Kara onto her back. Kara smirked as she caught Lena’s hands. “I’m not finished with you yet. Can I use my fingers?”

                Kara hadn’t thought it possible for Lena’s eyes to get any darker, but even she was struggling to see any green. The hand Kara was using to hold Lena’s was dragged down into wet heat, and Kara gasped at the suddenness. She didn’t pause for long though as Lena grabbed her forearm like a vice and made a desperate sound in the back of her throat. Kara couldn’t keep her waiting.

                With her fingers sliding in and out and her tongue swirling over Lena’s clit, the CEO didn’t last long again. Luckily, she let her give her a third orgasm before she gave in and finally let Lena touch her.

                 Stars exploded behind Kara’s eyes as liquid heat raced through her veins. She felt something shift, and she knew Lena had ruined her for anyone else. She could spend the rest of her life lost in the hills and valleys of Lena’s body, tracing patterns into silky skin, gazing into green depths.

                 Kara felt something shift, and it didn’t frighten her at all.

\---

                They didn’t leave the bed until late afternoon, and if they hadn’t spent the time having the best sex of Lena’s life, she would have felt ridiculously lazy. Instead, she felt like she’d done a few sessions in a gym. In a good way though. She couldn’t remember a time she’d felt this sated.

                They decided to go for a stroll in the nearby park, mainly because Kara insisted a food truck there served the most amazing donuts in National City. Lena was sceptical – were food trucks even hygienic? – but she agreed nonetheless. She didn’t think she was able to deny Kara anything after the pleasure she’d given her.

                The dwindling day was still warm, and Lena was glad she’d decided to forgo a jacket. Kara had given her some soft leggings and a thin blue jumper, and wrapped in her scent as she was Lena had never felt safer. That feeling grew when Kara slipped a hand into hers and entwined their fingers. Her face ached from all the smiling she was doing.

                Kara was chatting away about the donuts and sandwiches from different food trucks, but Lena was only half listening. Kara was animated; she was smiling widely and gesticulating with her free hand, and Lena was too busy marvelling at the idea that she was to cause to pay much attention. Just the mere memory of not even an hour ago was enough to make her body tingle all over. The soft way Kara had touched her, the hard plains of her muscles, that unfathomable look in her blue eyes. The memories settled around her like a warm blanket, and she held Kara’s hand tighter as they walked down the street.

                As they entered the park Lena realised she hadn’t been paying attention to the people around them. She was always aware of the stares that followed her like cold shadows, the whispers that were as loud as shouts. How had she not noticed them? That safe feeling rushed back over her as Kara tugged her in the direction of the food trucks she was still gushing about, and her heart clenched in her chest. This was all reminiscent of a certain four letter word she couldn’t bring herself to think, but it couldn’t be. They’d only known each other for a few months. No. she was just riding the high of multiple orgasms. That was it.

                Lena determinedly pushed away thoughts of Kara’s strong hands caressing her, of hot lips kissing her, of blue eyes holding green as they made lov–

                Nope. She wasn’t going there.

                “– And they’re just covered in sugar, and they’re warm and delicious. Lena, you’re going to _love_ them.”

                There was that damn word. “I’m sure I will,” Lena said as she pressed closer to the solid Kryptonian. “I can’t remember the last time I had a donut, but I do remember liking them.”

                Kara looked scandalised. “ _You can’t remember the last time you had a donut?_ Lena that’s horrible. You poor woman. Good thing I’m here to save you!” She smiled a goofy grin, and Lena felt her heart melt all over again. Maybe these feelings wouldn’t be so bad after all. She just had to keep them close and not make a fool of herself. She inwardly tutted. Only she would go and fall in love after a couple of months of knowing someone. She blamed Lillian for raising her so distantly.

                As they stood in line Lena couldn’t help but shuffle. She’d put her body through its paces, and of course Kara would notice when she was trying to be subtle. “Are you alright?”

                “I’m a little sore, nothing to worry about.”

                Kara managed to look both bashful and smug at the same time. It was a peculiar expression. “Are you sure you’re –”

                “Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers, say cheese!”

                Lena barely had time to blink as a camera was shoved in her face. Kara stepped in front of her, a protective shield against the fucking flies that called themselves paparazzi. Kara shoved him away, causing him to stumble, but he’d already gotten what he wanted. Bastard.

                Lena turned to Kara, apologies falling off her tongue. “Kara, I’m so sorry that happened, I should have known, I can’t even walk in a park without people trying to get something for some gossip column –”

                “Lena, it’s okay,” Kara said soothingly as she ran her hands down Lena’s arms. “This isn’t your fault. He just got a random picture of the two of us waiting to get donuts.”

                “Yeah, with me wearing your clothes. And holding hands.” The more Lena thought about it the more problems she could see. Did Kara even want the world to know they were together? Even worse, Kara’s whole disguise was a pair of glasses. If Kara Danvers’ face was splashed across the news, however briefly, surely someone would make the connection. Lena began to sweat as her thoughts tumbled into one another.

                “No one’s going to know that. It’ll be fine.” Kara’s despondent expression belied her words.

                “Then why do you look so miserable?”

                Kara sighed. “I’m so fired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to start deviating from the cannon storyline now, mainly because this was around the time I stopped watching season 2, and partly because I want to mix and match plot lines. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> My tumblr is curlywurlyamy, give me a shout!


End file.
